Break in the Clouds
by AnotherPen
Summary: Bella's husband's office might as well be labeled "home" on his cell phone. Edward's wife has magical headaches that appear nightly.
1. Okay

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_I'll post often. The chapters will be short._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Facing the ceiling, hands resting under his head, Edward fired off a muttered question that he already knew the answer to.

"Wanna fuck?"

His wife shifted in the darkness of the bedroom, facing away from him. "I think I'm getting my period in a few days. I feel all bloated."

Edward nodded a little to himself because he wasn't surprised.

_But wait for it. There's more._

". . .And I have a headache."

_There we go_. Lauren's excuses weren't complete without the infamous headache.

Edward fell asleep, and there was no dreaming. Dreams died once you got out of college, and that time had long since passed for this thirty-six year old. _Almost thirty-seven._

If he were to describe his life, he'd say _okay_. Not that it really was. Dull, gray, and monotone were more fitting words, but after a while you simply forgot what _good_ was. Everything became . . . eh, _okay_.

Then the morning came, and Edward woke up to familiar sounds. The coffee was brewing in the kitchen, Lauren was in the shower, the news was on in the living room, and the toaster soon popped up four slices of charcoal.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Edward stumbled tiredly into the bathroom where his wife was humming tunelessly in the shower. He pulled up the toilet lid and took a leak, then yawned and told Lauren to flush when she got out; if he flushed now, he'd have a woman screeching about the water turning cold, and he wasn't in the mood.

Next was breakfast. The burnt toast, strong coffee, and the sports section.

"You could use a shave." Lauren joined him in the kitchen a while later and poured a glass of tomato juice. Fucking disgusting, in Edward's opinion. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Edward grunted, scratched his scruffy jaw, and didn't look up from the paper.

"Don't forget we have dinner with my parents this Sunday," she added.

"I won't." Edward checked the clock on the microwave.

It was time to head off to work. Another day at that godforsaken mall where he was a security guard. Talk about unfulfilling. The only action he saw was when some snooty little bitch shoplifted or when some high school rebel thought it was cool to use his skateboard on the escalators.

Since Lauren worked at Grove Mall, too, they carpooled every day. She worked in a nail salon, which, Edward mused wryly, maybe had something to do with the "headaches" she suffered from so often. But it was weird she only complained when Edward put sex on the table.

What had it been now – three months?

"Oh, turn your phone on around noon," Lauren said with a nod as Edward drove. "There's that hoopla, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes to himself, and yeah, he did remember the _hoopla_. It was some feeble attempt by the management in an effort to come off as _nice_ leaders. The words in the announcement letter had been "nice" and "strong leadership" and "we look after our Grove family" and "close-knit."

Heaving a sigh, he made a turn and pulled in to the employee parking lot behind the three-story mall. Hideous building, too. The architect must've been drunk when he thought red brick and blue-tinted glass would be a cool combo. Because it really wasn't. The solid brick structure looked like a rusty frame around the massive royal blue window walls.

It was like working in a fish tank.

Edward hated it.

One of the few _okay_ things about the place was the occasional glance he caught of his cousin's wife. She was this chubby little chick who'd moved here a few years ago. But she had some major flaws, too, and that was why Edward only used her sometimes in his mind when he rubbed one out in the shower. In other words, he didn't speak to her. Ever.

The biggest flaw was of course that she'd married his asshole of a cousin – Carlisle Cullen, larger than life.

_The girl obviously has a shitty taste in guys._

Carlisle also worked at Grove Mall, but he was in management. He put on a suit every day and had his own office hidden deep within the rabbit warren of corridors behind the stores, whereas his little wife worked in a smoothie shop on the third floor here at the Grove – right next to the movie theater, actually.

The resentment between the two Cullen brothers had been passed down to their children without much effort. Edward's and Carlisle's fathers hated one another, and once their kids started high school the same year, the hatred continued on with the younger generation. Edward's side was mellow – all working class – and down to earth.

Carlisle's side was . . . not.

_#_

Lauren went inside first since Edward wanted to grab a smoke before work, and it was when he stood outside the employees' entrance that Jasper arrived.

Edward wouldn't call the man his best friend, but they were close enough, and they happened to like the same music. Coincidentally, Jasper owned a record store at the Grove – one that was dangerously close to bankruptcy. They could thank Apple and Pandora for that. No longer was it common to collect CDs or records. It was all about iTunes and free streaming.

It was with great reluctance the Texan sold iTunes giftcards in his store, and he hated that they sold so well.

"Mornin'," Jasper drawled quietly and leaned back against the brick wall. As always, he was dressed in holey jeans, a ragged t-shirt, and a sweat-stained baseball cap. He lit a cigarette, too, and exhaled heavily. "One more day – then the weekend."

Edward nodded and looked up at the sky. _Gray. Cloudy_. Maybe it would rain. "You seein' your kids this weekend?" His buddy had twin boys two towns over. Jasper's ex-wife – Maria – used to work at the Grove, but when they got divorced, she moved to be closer to her parents.

"Yeah," Jasper sighed. "It's their birthday."

"Cool." The polite thing was probably to ask how old the boys were – Edward guessed six or seven – but he couldn't find the will. He didn't really care. How sad was that? "Time to head in, I guess." He stubbed out the smoke, and after making plans to grab lunch together at Brandon's Burgers in the food court, he went inside.

There were two guys working security at Grove Mall: Edward and Emmett. Emmett McCarty was a withdrawn character with hunched shoulders and a constant frown. He was tall, a couple inches taller than Edward's six two, and broad, yet he carried himself like a quiet mouse.

_Speaking of mice…_

When Edward and Emmett had changed into their uniforms and were about to split up on the first floor, ready to start their shifts, Edward saw Bella Cullen going up on the escalators. She was another quiet one – mousy in her own way.

Whenever Edward observed her, he witnessed silent suffering, dull eyes downcast, and clothes designed for hiding. It was as if someone had sucked the life out of her.

_What a bitch._

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	2. This is it?

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Big day today, sweetheart," Carlisle said, standing in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom. His suit was black, his shoes were shiny, and his tie matched his striking blue eyes. Everything about him was sharp. "Put on something nice, all right? Remember, you're my representative at the Grove." That last part was said with a pinch of regret flashing across his features.

Bella didn't take offense any longer. She knew she was supposed to be this great . . . _investment_, but clearly she'd failed. Or maybe Carlisle had failed with her. She had no clue how he viewed it, though she doubted he placed much blame on himself.

The Weight Watchers hadn't worked. Neither had several other diets he'd encouraged her to try.

And she _hated_ Zumba.

"We always wear the same thing at work," she replied quietly and walked into their large closet. "You know that." She picked out a pair of nondescript black jeans, then paused involuntarily when the fabric protested too much over her thighs. _Please, no_. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, shame and defeat burning behind closed lids. She'd worked so _fucking_ hard, and now . . . now she was supposed to go back to fourteens?

She didn't hear Carlisle appearing in the doorway, and she didn't notice how he watched her as he adjusted the cufflinks on his suit. If she did, she'd see disappointment and resignation. She wouldn't see the sorrow, because he kept that to himself.

Contrary to what Bella believed, Carlisle was head over heels in love with his wife, but there was too much pressure from his family.

He loved her full curves and soft flesh, yet he never really showed it. Maybe because his parents demanded that his wife needed to fit the role of a perfect wife, and . . . maybe because Carlisle loved his job just a _little_ bit more than anything else.

Knowing that Bella would want a minute or two to compose herself, Carlisle went downstairs without a word.

Meanwhile, Bella frantically searched for another pair of jeans – a pair that fit. A war raged within her, and she hoped against everything that her husband wasn't going to notice. Men didn't _really_ notice the difference between two sizes, did they? Twelve and fourteen – it didn't matter. But Bella knew very well that it did.

With looser jeans on, still black, she pulled on the hot pink Smoothamin C t-shirt and grimaced, as always, at the screaming colors that represented the smoothie shop she worked in. It wasn't a job she particularly enjoyed, but it was what it was. No one got anywhere with a degree in art history these days, anyway.

After pulling her light brown hair back in a high ponytail, she chucked the neon green sneakers that would complete her uniform down in her gym bag, and then she was ready to go. To sound cool or flippant to others, she said she hid under a thick parka – in May, no less – to cover the ugly uniform, when in reality she was trying to hide herself.

To spare Carlisle embarrassment, she drove to work in her own car instead of going together in his Mercedes. Of course, everyone in the administration office had met Bella; they'd been married for three years now, after all, but she still avoided it. For her husband's sake.

_#_

"Morning, honey," Rose greeted when Bella entered the shop on the third floor. Bella detected a glassiness in her co-worker's eyes, and she looked more tired than usual, but Bella didn't comment. She knew Rose's life wasn't easy – and sometimes it was five o'clock a little too often. Having been left by three husbands was probably not a cakewalk. "So, when's this thing going live?" Rose held up her phone and smiled an empty smile.

"You mean the app?" Bella rounded the counter and walked to the back to leave her jacket and put on her ugly sneakers. "Carlisle said noon."

That was why it was a "big day." In the past couple years, several people who worked at Grove Mall had expressed dismay over the management. There was no . . . _spirit_, was the word that had been used. Everything was boring, repetitive, and uneventful. Nothing new ever happened. So, with Carlisle in the lead, the management was now launching a couple new things for the mall's employees. There were going to be two field trips this year – one camping trip, one picnic – and then there was the app. Announced in fancy words and with broad smiles by the suits on the management team, this app was going to bring the employees closer to each other.

It was a freaking chat room—a discussion board. That's all.

Everyone had already been handed a username, a password, and the instructions on how to download the app.

A few had been put out, stating that it was rude to assume everyone had a smartphone, so the app would be available on computers, as well.

_#_

When lunch rolled around, Rose returned after a quick trip to the food court to buy lunch. It was always pretty quiet at Grove Mall until school was out for the day, so they sat uninterrupted behind the counter with their chicken salads and iPhones ready to try this new app.

While they waited, they made small talk, but they didn't have a lot in common. Rose was the forty-four-year-old closeted alcoholic who'd had her heart broken one time too many, which had turned her into a shell with dry humor and vacant eyes. Bella was the twenty-six-year-old disappointment who'd fallen for a man on a business trip simply because he wanted her. There had been no question; when Carlisle's business trip was over and he had asked her to move with him, she said yes. Because he wanted _her_. Of all people.

Perhaps an unfulfilled life was what she had in common with Rose.

"Okay, it's downloaded now," Rose muttered, brows creasing together as she peered down at her phone. "What do I do now?"

Since Carlisle had already showed Bella the beta version, she guided Rose easily. "You just log in with the number they gave you." Bella's number was 0903014, and she logged on to find a few people online already.

_0903014, welcome to Grove Online_

_0302111: *waves from Brandon's Burgers* I was here first!_

_2004045: This is it?_

_1314008: I bought a new cell phone for this? A white wall?_

_0516226: There's private messaging, too :-) _

"How do we know who people are?" Rose frowned. "Can we change our names? Wait," she pointed to Bella's screen, "that has to be Alice, right? Brandon's Burgers and all . . . Annoying little brat."

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. "No . . . No, I think it's Cynthia. Alice's twin sister. You see here—" She zoomed in on the first comment's user number. "Carlisle told me how they named everyone. The four first numbers are your initials. Oh-three for the third letter in the alphabet."

"'C,'" Rose surmised. "And oh-two for B – as in Brandon? So, unless there's another CB at Brandon's Burgers, it's Cynthia."

Bella nodded. "Exactly. And the last three are her house number."

"Humm." Rose looked down at her own display, and soon Bella saw a new message pop up.

_1808782: You might want to keep the management bashing to yourselves since you're not really anonymous here._

Bella smiled faintly at Rose's message.

_1203009: I think this is nice!_

Doing the math, Bella realized, since she recognized both the initials and the house number, it was most likely Lauren Cullen who had posted that last one – her husband's estranged cousin's wife.

Bella's faint smile died.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	3. I'm fine

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

That night, Edward and a few others wanted to get away from their wives and kids and everything that made them resent life, so they skipped dinner at home and went to a sports bar.

Beers and nachos ordered, the men made their way to a table big enough to seat all six of them, and the complaining commenced immediately. With the youngest being in his early twenties and the oldest in his mid-forties, their topics varied.

Mike who was closer to forty than thirty complained about his wife wanting another kid. Twenty-three-year-old Eric bitched about his student loans. Jasper cursed his ex-wife who wanted more alimony.

"She won't be satisfied until I'm living in my car." He tipped back his beer and chugged for all he was worth – which wasn't much these days.

"That's why you won't see me getting married," Tyler lied.

He was the guys' hero because he lived the bachelor life. At forty-four, he still hadn't been sucked in by some she-devil, and he had no crumb snatchers to feed and wipe shit off of.

Tyler himself, though . . . he didn't see it. He wasn't a hero. He was _lonely_. Went home every night to his microwave dinners and an empty bed. For his last birthday, he'd paid a hooker to keep him company, and had he not been black, the guys would've seen his ears heating up in shame at that thought.

He'd contemplated ending things. His life. But he was afraid of pain . . .

"To Tyler!" Edward raised his bottle. "He did the right thing."

They all drank and Tyler plastered a pained smile on his face.

"At least your wife is something to look at, Cullen." Jacob made a bitter face into his glass, glad he'd ordered a pitcher. He needed it. "After four kids, Leah ain't what she used to be."

Edward had nothing to say to that, because he didn't see Lauren's beauty anymore. Instead he looked out at the faces of the patrons, hoping there'd be some woman hot enough to fantasize about later in the shower. But what was he thinking? This was a sports bar.

The only women in the place looked like trash.

_Fuck, I need to get laid._

He realized he'd said that out loud when Mike responded, "I don't get horny anymore."

There could be scoffing and laughing, but there wasn't.

Jasper could relate. "Pretty damn hard to be attracted to the gender that sucks everything out of you."

Edward pondered that for a minute and decided there was truth in that. Yeah, he got horny, but wasn't it more . . . frustrations? Because it wasn't lust and desire. It was just the need for a release.

"Married women could work, though," Jasper mused. "It's less likely that they're after something."

One married woman came to Edward's mind . . .

_#_

Just across the street from the sports bar, Bella sat in the middle of a romantic restaurant – alone.

She felt the pity stares and heard the whispers and accepted the glass of wine "on the house, honey" and looked down on her phone, not even wondering where Carlisle was.

She already knew. He often forgot to call when he was working, but the sting never went away. She was in physical pain, sitting here abandoned. Forgotten.

The little black dress she'd crammed her body into felt tighter with each breath. She didn't like the satin dress at all; it revealed too much, too much, too much. But at least the cardigan covered her cleavage and her non-flat stomach. The cardigan was black, too, because it was the color that hid more of her.

If only she could hide her thighs, too . . .

She didn't touch the bread basket even though she was starving.

_What will the other guests think if I sit here alone and shove bread sticks down my throat?_

Bella had always been round, and being only five feet two didn't help her look slimmer, but college was the worst. In a dorm, she'd lived off of takeout and snacks, and once when she visited her parents . . . she'd never forget how their eyes grew large, if only for a second.

It was during her four years in college that her spirit died.

She eventually lost some weight, but the mentality remained. Everyone who'd been overweight knew.

You ate salads in front of others for fear of what they'd _think_ if you didn't. You joked about yourself before anybody else could. You were always two steps ahead of everybody: if dancing was on the agenda, you made sure to feign a headache early in the day so you could decline going when the evening rolled around. If it was hot out, you suggested outings that wouldn't involve too much walking and moving around. Because that meant you'd sweat. If you went to the gym, you came prepared, already changed into your workout clothes.

_Hold on. _

Skip that. When you felt fat, you didn't go to the gym. Simple as that. The gym was for beautiful people. But coming prepared also applied to gym class in school. And if you wanted to exercise, maybe take a brisk walk in town, you did it after dark. The risk of people seeing you was lesser.

When you failed at something, which happened often, you found comfort in cookie dough, chocolate frosting, and . . . anything you could find in your cupboards.

As soon Bella got home, she'd probably dive into her candy stash. And hide in her closet, maybe. And talk herself into believing that she could start over on Monday. And make promises about trying even harder. And set up goals that made her feel good, yet had never worked in the past.

Overweight people were skillful liars, excellent actors, and amazing at deception.

"Are you all right, darlin'?" A waiter appeared with a sympathetic smile and that tilt of his head that basically asked the same question as he'd done verbally. Only, the tilt exchanged "darlin'" with "poor girl."

He was gay, and those were usually the good people – the ones who didn't judge.

"Oh, I'm fine." Bella smiled brightly, despite the fact she was choking back tears. "My husband just left me a message." She made sure to flash the big diamond on her finger.

_It's proof I'm not a total loser!_

"Good!" The waiter looked relieved. He placed a hand on his chest for emphasis. "I'm so glad."

"Yeah . . . So, I think I'll just ask for the check." She hadn't eaten, but she'd had one glass of wine upon arrival – before the free glass out of pity.

"Of course, of course." The waiter smiled and nodded. "I'll be back in a jif."

Bella exhaled, as if in relief, though she felt close to the breaking point.

She was desperate for someone to care about her.

Instead she had a husband who forgot her completely.

_#_

As she left the restaurant, her fucking heel got caught in the mat that had the restaurant's name on it, but nobody saw her and she didn't fall. However, she did bump into the doorway, which ended in cardigan disaster. The shoulder seam got ripped, and she soon felt the breeze over the tear it'd left.

"Crap, crap, crap."

This was the last thing she needed. Sniffling and blinking back tears, she inspected the damage, concluding that she looked absolutely ridiculous. But there was no way she could take it off – not with the body she had.

As if the night wasn't already ruined, it got worse when she brought out her phone from her purse to call a cab and she dropped the phone on the ground . . .

"I won't cry," she whispered to herself, lying. "I won't cry, I won't cry."

"Hey!" someone hollered across the street. But Bella ignored the man's voice and picked up the pieces of what was left of her phone. The display was all shattered, and her case was cracked. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

_No. I'm not all right. I'm not all right at all. _

Thank God it was dark out. Nobody should see Bella like this.

Unfortunately, the man crossed the street.

"I'm fine," Bella bit out, probably more rudely than the man deserved, and turned to get a look at him.

_Shit_.

Figures that she'd run into someone who worked at the Grove.

The guy grinned in recognition. "Hey, you're Isabella Cullen, right? You work next to the movie theater?"

Bella nodded and pulled the torn fabric together over her shoulder. A self-hug. "And you're Eric Yorkie." He worked in the sporting goods store, she recalled. He was a few years younger than her twenty-six, too, if she wasn't mistaken.

"That's right." Eric's grin broadened. "So, you got a hot date, or would you be interested in joining me and my friends for a drink?" He waved a hand at the sports bar on the other side of the street. "I was out to grab a cig when I saw you."

Bella needed to go home and wallow in her own misery. Bella needed to feel sorry for herself. Bella needed to be there when Carlisle came home. Bella did _not_ need to enter a sports bar and eat her weight in bar nuts. Bella did _not_ have anything in common with this guy who still looked alive.

So, she said, "I guess one drink is okay . . ."

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	4. That hurt

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: I want to thank you all so much for the response. Many can relate to Bella, and thank you, thank you, thank you for sharing your thoughts._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Edward was thoroughly ticked off. And frustrated. In his pants.

Eric had gone out for a smoke and evidently tracked down Bella Cullen on the way.

_My cousin's little wife._

And her _dress_ . . .

Edward wanted to look beneath that sweater she wore to cover herself up. Seated across from him, all he could see were her curves. And her legs when she'd walked in earlier.

He wanted those wrapped around him as he fucked her into next week.

"Here's your drink, Isabella." Eric sat down next to her and flung his arm over her shoulders. "You look like you had a rough night."

"Thank you," she mumbled and took a sip from her whiskey sour. "And it's Bella. You can call me Bella."

"Well, _Bella_ . . ." Eric went in for the kill. "That's fitting. Did you know it means beautiful in Italian?"

Edward didn't know whether to laugh or kick Eric's ass.

Bella seemed uncomfortable.

"Lay off, kid," Jasper laughed. "She doesn't need your lame pick-up lines." Seated to her left, he moved his chair a few inches closer to Bella. "Ignore Eric, sweetheart. He's still wet behind the ears."

"And what do you have to offer her, Whitlock?" Eric raised a brow. "A gift card to your store? Alimony bills for your ex-wife? Babysitting duties?"

While Jasper and Eric got into a heated argument, Jacob was next, and he sat next to Edward on the other side of the table.

"What's the story between you Cullens?" His eyes flicked between Edward and Bella. "You guys related?"

Edward wasn't surprised that not everyone knew. Firstly, who gave a shit when people had their own problems? Secondly, their family issues were nothing they advertised.

"She's married to Carlisle, who happens to be my cousin." Edward chugged the last of his beer and sat back with an expression that would let Bella know he didn't want her here. _Too fucking tempting_. "Bella here is his little trophy wife."

_#_

_Ouch_. That hurt. But Bella couldn't show it. Lowering her gaze, she focused on her drink and removed the orange slice. She placed it on her napkin, wondering what the hell she was doing. Why had she agreed to follow Eric in here?

_Because you crave attention. You're starved for it._

She let out a soft breath, knowing that was true. More than that, she wanted to feel _alive_.

Insults from her husband's very handsome cousin weren't going to kick-start her heart, though.

The few times she'd allowed herself to fantasize about him, he hadn't been rude. Firm, rough, demanding, rugged, dirty . . . but not _mean_.

_Wake up and smell the shit, Bella. There's a difference between fantasy and reality._

"Excuse me," she stuttered and got up from her seat. She was suddenly close to tears again, and nobody but she was allowed to see that. "I just need to . . ." She didn't end the sentence; instead she crossed the bar and aimed for the bathrooms.

_#_

For a moment, the men watched her walk away.

Then Jacob gave Edward's chest a backhanded slap hard enough to make him jump and hiss at the pain.

"What the _fuck_, man?"

"Don't you know women at all, ya big fucking ass?" Jacob sneered. "You can't be an almost forty-year-old man – a married one at that! – and not know when to shut the fuck up!"

"Eat shit," Edward spat out. "I'm thirty-six."

"For another month," Jasper drawled.

"And that's what's relevant." Mike smirked. "Cullen's age."

"I'll go see if she's okay," Eric said and started to rise, but Jacob had him slumping down with a simple glare. "Or I'll stay here."

"_Edward's_ going to make sure Bella's all right." Jacob squeezed Edward's shoulder. Not in a very friendly way. "You're gonna march over there, you fuckwit, and apologize for calling her a trophy wife."

Edward took on an incredulous expression. "Since _when_ do you _care_?"

And Tyler, who'd been watching silently and was pleasantly surprised at how . . . well, _nice_ Jacob was being – and genuine – was soon deflated by Jacob's response.

He shrugged. "Bella sometimes babysits our kids. If she didn't, I'd never be able to fuck Leah." He waggles his eyebrows. "Bella's good material for the spank bank, too."

"So, you practically know Bella, but you didn't know how the Cullens were related?" Jasper chuckled.

Jacob snorted. "I don't need to know a woman in order to wanna give it to her."

"You wanna fuck Bella?" The question surprised many – mostly Edward, who had asked.

"Who wouldn't?!" Jacob guffawed. "Fat chicks are good like that. They'll give you anything to make sure you don't leave. Plus," another shrug, "she's kinda fine. Those tits?" He whistled.

For reasons unknown to Edward, he wanted to shove his boot up Jacob's ass, but he refrained. What he did do was get up and stride toward the bathrooms.

He had no fucking clue what he was gonna say, but . . . he'd think of something. Hopefully.

_Women . . . always so fucking sensitive._

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	5. I'm interested

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

When Bella exited the bathroom, she was finally in control over her emotions. A blank expression was in place, and her eyes had lost another spark of life.

She was numb.

And that was why she hardly reacted when Edward of all people stood outside in the narrow corridor – seemingly waiting for her.

She arched a brow in question. That was all.

He grunted and pushed off the wall. "You okay?"

_Far from it_. "Yes."

"Good." He nodded curtly. "And, uh . . ." He waved a hand at nothing. "I didn't mean anything before – you know? With the trophy comment."

Edward _hated_ apologizing. He was no good at it.

Automatic sorrys to the wife were another matter. That was a way of shutting Lauren up. But this? This was different. He didn't _know_ Bella. When she moved to Kansas, it wasn't like Carlisle approached him one day and said, "Our family feud aside, this is my wife." And around the mall there had only been short hellos and nods.

"I get it," Bella replied in a quiet tone that was dead.

Even in the darkness of the corridor, Edward noticed the dullness in her eyes, too.

But it wasn't his responsibility to deal with that shit, so after giving her body a quick once-over – because he wanted to and lifelessness aside, she was fucking delectable – he turned to walk back to the table.

Bella's soft voice stopped him. "You're wrong, though." Edward turned his head slowly, eyeing her over his shoulder. She went on. "I'm not his trophy wife. A trophy is something you show off to the world – proudly. Carlisle doesn't do that."

Edward's brow furrowed, and he had no reply for that. Carlisle didn't show his face at the Grove very often, so Edward rarely saw them together. And when he did . . . he didn't like that. Because maybe Carlisle wasn't overly affectionate, but Edward wasn't blind; his cousin loved Bella.

Bella, not expecting a response, passed Edward, gaze on the floor, and left the bar after saying quick goodbyes.

For the rest of the night, Edward was a little quieter.

He couldn't help but wonder . . .

_#_

Bella arrived to work on Friday and frowned, confused, when Angela was there instead of Rose.

"She called in sick," Angela explained with a shrug and popped her chewing gum.

_That's what happens when you work with a high school kid. Bubble gum popping._

That reminded her . . . "Don't you have school?" Bella asked, hanging up her jacket.

Angela shrugged again. And popped her gum. Again. "School doesn't pay. I called in sick, too."

_Smart girl_, Bella snarked internally.

"Right. Of course." Bella smiled tightly and slipped into her Smoothamin C sneakers. "Sorry I was late, by the way. I had to get a new phone."

Carlisle had felt guilty last night after forgetting their dinner, so he'd been the one to suggest going with Bella this morning to get her a new phone. So, she was now owner of the latest iPhone.

And she spent the next couple hours retrieving her old contacts, downloading apps, and synching shit.

It was when she'd re-downloaded the Grove Online app that her phone vibrated with an incoming text – no, wait. It wasn't a text. It was a PM on the Grove app. Confused, she opened the discussion board, ignored the greeting, and clicked on a small letter icon that flashed blue against the white and gray.

_0503009: Why doesn't he show you off?_

Bella frowned at the message that had been sent an hour ago. _0503 . . . EC._ Oh! She gasped under her breath. It was Edward.

She assumed everyone had now figured out what the numbers in each username represented.

It wasn't rocket science.

"Why doesn't he show me off?" she mumbled to herself.

Angela asked what she was talking about, but Bella waved her off, having just realized what Edward's PM referred to.

Without having any idea as to why Edward would reach out to her, she replied bluntly and honestly. Perhaps hiding in a message box made it easier to be truthful.

_0903014: I don't look like a trophy wife is supposed to._

To her surprise, Edward's reply was pretty instant.

_0503009: You mean stick thin?_

_0903014: That's the one._

Bella sighed and turned her attention to a customer who came into the shop.

"Welcome to Smoothamin C – what can I get you?"

After charging a woman for a large strawberry kiwi smoothie topped off with a mint leaf, Bella returned to her phone and saw Edward's next message.

_0503009: So, you admit he was looking for a trophy?_

Well, what else could it be? With Bella, Carlisle got a wife who agreed to anything. Even she knew that. She guessed Carlisle chose her and figured he could make her lose weight, yet keep her demure personality.

What Carlisle didn't know was that Bella had urges and dreams too wild for Carlisle to even consider – nothing demure about it. But Bella kept quiet about that, because she was probably abnormal.

_0903014: I fail to see what else it could be._

_0503009: Plenty of self-worth there, I see. I take it you're not happy?_

Bella snorted and shot off her answer.

_0903014: Before I even begin to contemplate happiness, I'd like to feel alive first. But that's difficult in this town._

Not that Bella had been happier back home, but it was what it was.

_0503009: Of course it's difficult here. They don't call this flyover-country for nothing. So, you want to feel alive, huh?_

She couldn't help but shake her head, wondering why Edward was even speaking to her. It was so out of the blue. So, she went with that.

_0903014: Are all your friends busy? Is that why you're PM'ing a virtual stranger? You seem awfully interested in my happiness._

Once again, Edward replied quickly.

_0503009: I wouldn't say it's your happiness I'm most interested in._

Before Bella could respond, his next one popped up.

_0503009: But yes, Mrs. Cullen. I'm interested._

"Um." Bella stared at her phone. Was there . . . was there an innuendo there? She felt like there was, but . . . nah, she had to be mistaken. Though, what if she wasn't?

She suddenly felt like she had to reply and she had to do it now – before this, whatever it was, slipped through her fingers. And before she sat down and overanalyzed all this. So, she went with vagueness, as well.

_0903014: I wouldn't mind hearing more about your interests._

For the first time since she got married, a thrill jolted through her.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	6. Frustrated, if you will

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

_0903014: Are all your friends busy? Is that why you're PM'ing a virtual stranger? You seem awfully interested in my happiness._

Edward had been waiting for a message like that, because he _was_ being pushy. But after the realization he came to this morning, his impatience kicked in full force. He'd seen Bella's dead eyes many times, so when he stood in front of his mirror and shaved before work and saw his own eyes reflecting the same clouded misery . . .

He had to do something about it, and Bella was the name that came to him.

_We both want to feel alive._

Edward was making an attempt right now – by being forward, yet careful.

_0503009: I wouldn't say it's your happiness I'm most interested in._

He took a breath and glanced up from his phone, where Lauren, his wife, sat across from him.

They were sharing an early lunch at one of the restaurants in the food court. At her insistence.

"What?" She smiled curiously.

Shaking his head in "nothing," he fired off the PM he hoped Bella would interpret the way he wanted her to.

_0503009: But yes, Mrs. Cullen. I'm interested._

Then he waited.

"Aren't you curious about why I asked you to join me for lunch, babe?" Lauren asked.

"Sure," Edward replied automatically. Robotically. He added a smile so that his wife wouldn't doubt him. The reasons women could find to pick fights never ceased to stun him, but he'd been around long enough to know that if you didn't show enthusiasm, you were in trouble.

Lauren lit up like the sun, all bleached hair, gray eyes, and lipstick-stained teeth. How the lipstick remained there even though she was eating food was beyond him.

"I was thinking we could try for a baby again."

_Cold. Fucking. Shower._

Edward's face froze once his eyes had grown large, and he was in shock.

"I'm finally ready, Edward," she said softly.

_But I'm not_, was all Edward could think. He could survive in a lifeless marriage – as long as it didn't include kids. And when he thought about what happened the last times they'd tried . . .

_No._

And at that moment, Edward's phone buzzed with Bella's answer.

He looked down at it out of instinct.

_0903014: I wouldn't mind hearing more about your interests._

For the first time since he lost his virginity, a thrill jolted through him.

And he started thinking solely with his cock. . .

"We'll have to discuss this later," he muttered and stood up. "Let me think about it." Leaning over the table, he gave her a quick kiss. "I gotta get back to work."

Edward left his wife confused and hurt, but he was too busy typing out a message to Bella to notice.

_0503009: Tell me. What would make you feel alive?_

Since the regulations said he wasn't allowed to take his break inside the mall if he was wearing his uniform, he headed toward the staff lounge on the first floor where the changing room was.

It didn't escape him that Bella was here on the third, and it would be so easy to just sneak in there and . . . and what? He couldn't let his mind speed ahead here. He needed to make sure they were both on the same page. So . . . he went down two sets of escalators, and Bella had replied by the time he was opening his locker to grab his uniform.

_0903014: Honestly? Something would have to shock me, thrill me. Maybe something that isn't permitted?_

"Fuck, yeah." Edward's picture of Bella was changing rapidly and drastically. He'd acknowledged her indecently sexy body from the beginning, and he'd never pushed away the lewd and downright obscene fantasies he'd had, but maybe she wasn't as innocent, pure, and mousy as he'd also thought.

And maybe her marriage to Carlisle wasn't as perfect as they led everyone to believe.

Not wanting Bella to chicken out because he was taking too long, his fingers flew over the touch screen before he pressed send.

_0503009: Doesn't your husband thrill you, Bella?_

The thought of her pinned underneath him, yielding, surrendering to him as he drilled into her made it difficult to zip up his starched, black pants.

He groaned internally at the images his mind conjured.

Bella's PM made it even more of a challenge for Edward to calm down.

_0903014: Maybe. If he was ever home. But he's not, so that leaves me very alone and very . . . frustrated, if you will._

"I know what you mean," he grunted, and his next words would seal the deal.

_0503009: Ever been to Dwyer's Dive? It's a bar outside the city limits. I'd like to meet you there tonight and talk some more about our frustrations._

Actually, Bella's words sealed the deal.

_0903014: Name the time and I'll be there._

_#_

While Edward spent the rest of his shift reveling in the thoughts of forbidden, thrilling, and awakening, Bella was freaking out behind the counter at Smoothamin C.

_Can I really do this?_ she thought, trepidation filling her body – a body a man two floors down was, unbeknownst to her, fantasizing wildly about. _Can I do this?_ Several questions went on a loop in her mind. _Does he really want me? Desire me? Me?! Can I trust this stranger?_ And she knew not a single question would be answered unless she actually showed up tonight.

_Stay or go?_

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	7. Your truck!

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_An extra big thank you to Mid-Night Cougar for her review on Rob Attack xxx_

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

When Bella had gotten home after work, she'd talked herself out of driving out to that Dwyer bar, but then she'd received another private message from Edward on Grove Online. He had requested she wear the same outfit she did when they first spoke – at that sports bar. And it had made Bella change her mind again. Because if he wanted her to wear something as revealing as that little black dress, didn't that mean he actually appreciated her body?

She hoped that was the case, anyway, and so she took her time getting ready. Butterflies flew around in her belly as she scrubbed down, shaved in . . . more than a couple places, put on lotion, laid out her dress, did her hair, and put on makeup.

There was a spark of something inside of her, slowly igniting and growing.

It caused her pulse to kick up a notch.

A few scenarios almost made her nauseous: _What if Carlisle or anyone else has put Edward up to this to test me? What if it's all a sick joke to humiliate me? To expose me? What if Edward's doing it because he hates Carlisle?_ But Bella was too desperate for this – something, _anything_ – to be real, so she managed to push those fears to the side.

_#_

Bella drove away from her quiet street without a backward glance. The only thing she had at her house now was a note from Carlisle stating he'd be late. He had evidently gone home during lunch earlier and left the note then.

Following the instructions from Google, she relatively quickly made her way to the bar, and she was relieved when the town turned into something more rural.

_Plenty of rural in Kansas._

And when she arrived at Dwyer's Dive, she first noticed that it was a bar for truckers. There was also a diner, a small motel, a picnic area, and shower facilities. Then she saw Edward, and Bella's heart drummed a little faster when she parked next to his red pickup truck, which he was pacing in front of.

Pulling her dark green cardigan a little closer to her body, she stepped out of her Prius and took a deep breath. He wasn't in fancy clothes, she acknowledged. He still looked sexy in jeans, a ball cap, a white t-shirt, and a flannel shirt, but she wondered again why he'd requested she wear the dress. It was more restaurant-appropriate than diner-worthy.

His head snapped up when she shut her car door.

Two beats of silence passed where tension crackled between them.

Then Edward jerked his chin at the bar behind him, silently telling her to follow. Which she did without the slightest pause.

No words were exchanged until they'd ordered drinks and found a small table in the corner. She sat down first and took a small sip of her questionable whiskey sour – she concluded they were only used to beer and Jim, Jack, and José at this place – and Edward sat down next with his beer and scooted his chair closer to Bella's.

He set his cap on the table and ran a hand through his hair, side-eyeing her.

"You'll get these back later," he said quietly and reached for her left hand, and Bella stared dumbly as he slipped off her engagement ring and wedding band. Pocketed them. Took a swig of his beer.

She saw the white tan line on Edward's finger.

_No question where this is heading._

"Where does your husband think you are?" He leaned back casually and rested his arm on the back of Bella's chair. "When you're really here with me." The left corner of his mouth slanted up.

In the dimly lit bar, Bella saw a predatory gleam in his forest green eyes.

She shivered as he tugged on a strand of her hair.

"He wasn't home." She cleared her throat, her voice quiet from disuse. "I just left a note saying I was going out with a friend." She gripped her glass a little tighter. "What about you? Where did you tell your wife you were going?"

"Out with my buddies." He shrugged. Leaning closer to her, he slid his hand down her back and then around her waist, resting it right below her breast. Bella bit down on her lip. "You wore a sweater like this at the other bar, too. Why?"

Bella almost forgot to answer, because it had been a long time since a man's hands were on her with this . . . this _meaningful purpose_. It left her slightly dazed in her seat, and she found herself leaning into Edward's touch.

"The dress is too revealing without a cardigan," she parroted the words she'd heard from her husband. They were words she agreed with.

"Now, that's a load of shit," was Edward's gruff reply. He let go of his beer, and then both his hands were on her. The left one remained around her, on her ribcage, almost grazing the underside of her breast, and his right hand fingered the top button on the cardigan. He hummed and popped the button. Then the second, and her cleavage was revealed. He went with the third, too. "Much better."

Bella could barely breathe. Feeling dizzy, she scrambled for something to say, but it was obvious that Edward wasn't here to chit-chat. Admittedly, neither was Bella, but this was foreign to her. She didn't know the protocol – she hadn't taken Infidelity 101.

_Maybe this isn't the first time Edward has cheated?_

"You seem very sure of yourself," she blurted out.

He hummed again, eyes still focused on her curves. Almost wrapped around her body, he placed his hand on her thigh and stroked upward, slowly but confidently, and didn't halt until he was a good few inches underneath her dress.

"I know what I want, if that's what you're wondering. Or who."

She swallowed her nerves and felt stupid for asking, "And who is that?"

His smirk was a little lazy. "I'd say that's pretty obvious considering who I'm here with." Once again, he leaned close. And slowly ran his nose along her neck. Bella shuddered violently, feeling certain urges resurface. The fantasies she'd had before Carlisle's behavior had killed them . . . God, she wanted to live them. Make them real. With Edward. Who for some unknown reason wanted _her_. "My first plan was to come here and just talk – so we could feel each other out." He boldly sucked on her earlobe before continuing. "But now . . ." His hand had crept so far up her thigh that he'd reached her panties. Teasingly, he fingered the edges, setting Bella on fire. He groaned lustfully as she spread her legs, and he swiped a finger over the damp fabric.

She blinked and rushed out the first words that came to mind. "Your truck!"

Not that she really minded disgusting bathroom stalls – she was _that_ turned on – but his truck was big and roomy. And more hygienic.

"My truck?" Edward backed away enough to look her in the eye. He seemed contemplative and surprised. "You mean the truck that's parked right outside this bar? When it's still light out?" He lifted a brow, staring at her as if he couldn't believe she could want something so _deviant_.

But she did. God, did she ever.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	8. Yeah, that's it

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: I have a group on Facebook now, so if you want to join, you can find the link on my Facebook profile. I'm there as Pen Types. _

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Questioning her once had been more than enough, and the instant Bella confirmed that, yes, his truck was just fine, Edward nearly pushed her out of the bar.

He could barely believe his luck.

_Maybe Bella's not frigid, just lying there like a dead fish._

Because he already knew a woman like that.

It happened quickly – without hesitation or words.

No romancing. No foreplay.

They went inside Edward's truck, he pushed down his jeans and boxers, opened the glove box and went for the rubbers he'd bought earlier, slapped one on, then motioned for Bella to sit on him.

While he'd been busy, so had Bella. She'd pulled off her panties, and then she'd been very preoccupied by Edward Cullen's big cock.

"What are you waiting for?" He grunted and gave his dick a stroke.

Bella said nothing, but judging by her expression, Edward saw sitting on him wasn't on the agenda just yet.

"Oh, fuck." He let out a moan as she lowered her head and took him in her mouth. Warm, wet— "Wait." He tugged on her hair, forcing her to release him, and he rolled off the condom before pushing her down once more. "Get back to sucking."

He was in heaven.

It'd been almost a year since he'd last gotten head.

It was something Lauren only gave him for his birthday, which meant there might be one coming in a month when he turned thirty-seven. But he couldn't recall his wife sucking him this hard. Eagerly.

"Yeah, that's it," he groaned. "Taste my dick." Sliding a hand down her body, he found her soft, round ass and squeezed the flesh underneath the dress. Outside, a couple truckers left the bar and they clearly saw why Edward's head was lolled back and his eyes were half-closed in pleasure. It only made Edward harder, and he lifted his hips to slide even deeper between Bella's pouty lips. "Damn – you look perfect with my cock in your mouth."

When Bella moaned all breathily around him, he needed to check if this was something that got her going. So, he found her pussy from behind and slipped two fingers between her _very_ slick folds. Newly trimmed, he realized. She must've done that today – to prepare for this meeting. And that thought thrilled Edward.

"You like it when I talk, Bella?" He slowly pushed two fingers inside her, feeling how she clenched around him. A quick nod and a little keening noise was her response. "What if I told you there were two men outside the bar watching us? Or watching your ass in the air as you blow me?"

Bella sucked faster, stronger, and started playing with his balls, scratching her nails against his thighs, and moaning when a spurt of pre-come pulsed out of his dick.

"Sounds to me like there's an exhibitionist in you." He laughed to himself, because he wanted to be that, too, and . . . well, he was inside her. There were so many things he'd wanted to try with Lauren, but a no was always a no. "All right – that's enough." He felt his balls creeping higher up, tightening, and he wasn't ready for this to be over. "Get your pussy over here."

This time, Bella complied, and she straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders for support.

Before she sank down, he grabbed a new condom, rolled it on, then gripped her hips.

"Fuck me," he demanded in a husky voice. It was the only thing he wanted to see and feel right here – Bella, his cousin's wife, going wild and letting loose. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

_Goddamn_, he thought. Since Bella was so small, a foot shorter than he, she was fucking snug. He stretched her perfectly and stared hungrily as his erection disappeared into her.

"Oh, God." Bella moaned and closed her eyes. Rolling her hips, she moved over Edward's cock in small but quick thrusts, and when she felt warmed up, she lifted herself with each pull instead and took more of him.

Needing to get his hands on her big breasts, Edward pushed down the thin straps of her dress and palmed the heavy mounds in his hands, kneading and squeezing greedily. He pulled down her bra, too.

_Fuck, so perfect._

"You're giving our audience a good show." He groaned and closed his mouth over a nipple, sucking it between his teeth. He didn't notice that Bella stiffened for a second. "So fucking amazing." He was lost in pure fucking lust. It was like a haze that surrounded him. But when he noticed that Bella had let her hair fall around them like a curtain, he grew curious. "Why are you hiding?" He couldn't understand it. This young woman, willing to get tainted by his old ass, was beyond gorgeous.

"Take over." Bella swallowed, panting a little. "Fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it. But . . ." He felt her indecision about the two drunken truckers who were still watching them. "Don't show my face."

And he saw that it had nothing to do with the fact that Bella wasn't supposed to be seen this way with Edward. It was about her body. She could show it as long as they didn't see who it belonged to.

Since Edward was too turned on to give a shit about her insecurities, he just nodded and pulled the woman closer. He gripped her hips again, even more forceful in his hold this time, and let Bella's forehead rest on his shoulder. Then he fucked her. Hard.

He moved them both, clashing them together, eliciting moans and gritty curses.

He wanted to fuck her through the list of ghost towns here in Kansas.

There were thousands of them, after all.

"That's it – good girl." He watched with desire blazing in his eyes as Bella slipped a hand between them and touched her slippery wet clit.

That sound of wetness nearly drove Edward crazy, and it didn't take long before he couldn't keep his orgasm at bay anymore. Groaning and panting, he pushed and thrust his way through a powerful climax. And just as his dick pulsed out the last of his release into the condom, he felt Bella tightening and spasming around him. It only prolonged his own orgasm, and in the end, he was spent in a way he hadn't experienced in _years_.

Now he could only hope that it wouldn't get awkward. Oh, and that Bella would see him again.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	9. I fucked Bella

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: Someones have made my inbox explode. Thank you, whoever, for recommending this little fic. You've made me curious! And thank you for the smiles._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Before Edward unlocked the door to his house, he slipped on his wedding band again, and a heaviness settled on his shoulders once more. He wondered if Bella had felt the same weight when she'd put on her rings again, too.

To his relief, it hadn't been very awkward before at all. Bella had simply told him to stay in touch through the Grove app, and once Edward had returned her rings to her, she'd straightened her clothes and left his truck.

On his way home, he'd realized they hadn't kissed – not even once. But then he figured kissing was of no importance. It was something you shared with the one you loved. Or the one you'd married. _Potayto, potahto_.

Stepping inside, he wasn't surprised to see Lauren in front of the TV, getting caught up on her shows. It also wasn't a new phenomenon that the place reeked of nail polish.

"Oh hey, babe." She barely gave him a glance, too busy painting her toenails and watching Dr. Whoever proclaiming his love for a woman – not the woman he'd just fucked in the on-call room. "How was boys' night?"

_It was fucking spectacular. My boys are happy. _

"The usual," he said instead, hesitating in the doorway. It was probably best to take a shower. "I'm beat. Gonna shower then go to bed."

"Wait!" Lauren looked up and pressed pause on her TV show. "Have you thought about what I said earlier at lunch?"

_Not really. I was too busy fucking the daylights out of Bella Cullen._

"I'm not ready, Lau," he said bluntly and held up his hands. It was the truth. Years ago when they were happy, or in Edward's case, content, they'd talked about having kids. He'd been all for it, but when Lauren miscarried four times in three years, light had faded into darkness, any spark there had been had fizzled out, and contentment had become _okay_. Now he didn't know what he was anymore because he was numb and unfeeling. However, he knew enough to be certain that a child shouldn't grow up with them as parents.

"But . . ." Lauren pouted. "I've already stopped taking my pill."

Edward shrugged, dead inside. "Well, when you're in the mood – you know, when you _don't_ have a fucking headache – I'll screw you with a condom." He had a feeling his words were harsh, but he didn't give a fuck. Suddenly tired and frustrated, he said, "I'm gonna take a shower," and then he dragged his lifeless self into the bathroom.

With the hot water cascading down his naked body, he rested his forehead against the tiles and fought the knot settling and growing in his gut. He felt suffocated and trapped. Life was too monotonic. Even when the sun was out, all he saw were the clouds that surrounded him.

There were the dinners with his family, the dinners with the in-laws, the occasional guys' night out, watching sports, going to work, eating food that had lost its taste, drinking beer that no longer dulled the aches, doing shots of rum that no longer burned . . . he was slowly but surely falling deeper into a pit of nothingness, and the darkness kept enveloping him tighter and tighter.

Sooner or later, it was going to choke him.

And then there was Bella . . .

He didn't know what to make of that woman yet, but he wasn't going to read into it. There was no guilt in him, either. All he knew was that he wanted to keep fucking that pussy, because at this point, it was the only thing that caused something to flare up inside him. A sign of life.

"I fucked Bella," he whispered to himself and felt his dick beginning to harden and thicken. "I fucked Bella Cullen." Saying it made it more real, in a way. "I fucked her in my truck." And it had been so fucking _good_. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he pumped it slowly and admitted to himself that he wanted more of the thrill it had brought to fuck her. "God, I fucked her good."

He felt a little ridiculous groaning and muttering those words under his breath, but it didn't matter. With his heavy, soaped-up cock in his hand, it was to those thoughts he came against the tile.

It was Bella's body he wanted, but he wanted more than that, too.

He wanted the risk. The unsafe. The not knowing. The screwing version of Russian roulette.

Edward was ready to play with fire.

_The question is . . . who will get burned?_

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	10. Calm

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

When Monday rolled around, Bella was relieved to see Rose behind the counter and not Angela. Having a husband in management ensured Bella some luxury in her schedule, so she rarely worked weekends. That's when the Grove was packed with kids, and the people who worked the weekend shifts were also younger.

"So, how was your weekend?" Bella asked as they started prepping the fruit station.

People often asked how something so healthy could be so sweet and delicious, but they didn't know about the wholesale tubs of Smucker's under the counter. Smoothamin C's smoothies were less healthy than people thought – and less fresh.

Rose shrugged in answer to the question. "Eh."

Truth was, it had been horrible. The reason she had called in sick last Friday was because her test results were back, and the hospital had called her. Rose kept it all a secret – it was nothing she wanted to share with Bella or anyone else – and soon she'd be gone.

She had pancreatic cancer and it wasn't treatable.

It was too late for a . . . _Whipple something_ procedure, and she didn't have the mental strength to go through chemo for only a few extra months on earth.

Instead she was going to die alone, at the age of forty-four.

Rose took a breath and let it out slowly, refusing to let her mask fall. She didn't want to think about her own life. Or lack thereof. "How was your weekend?"

_Calm_, Bella thought. Her weekend had been oddly calm. Not in a boring way – just calm. And she knew it had everything to do with her _meeting_ with Edward Cullen. The man had met Bella's needs for something rough and primal. Sure, she wanted him to go a bit further, and she hoped he would if they ever hooked up again. Still, to have those urges accepted and reciprocated had calmed her. As long as no one saw her face, she wanted more, more, more. Because it had been powerful, and if that was how Edward fucked his wife, then Lauren was a lucky bitch.

If only Carlisle could be as grabby and demanding in bed . . .

Bella sighed wistfully and then shook her head – daydreaming would get her nowhere.

"Pretty quiet," she answered eventually. "Dinner with the in-laws, nothing special."

She had thick skin, so she could handle Carlisle's parents' looks of disdain by now. Whenever she took a bite or complimented the food or spread butter on a roll or drank something that wasn't water, they'd perk up with their noses in the air.

It would be a lie to say she was unaffected, but she didn't show it these days. She'd grown resilient enough to suffer in secret behind her smile.

In the beginning of her marriage – or relationship – she'd hoped that Carlisle would interject and defend his wife. But he never did. Carlisle's priority was to impress his parents, not disappoint them.

He'd been sick a lot as a kid, scrawny and insecure, so he was making up for it now. By being ignorant and cold-hearted, evidently. Work was what mattered.

Some time later, Bella came face to face with Edward's wife when she came into the smoothie shop. Tanya Denali was there, too, and Bella knew Tanya worked in a clothing store for children, which was located right next to Lauren's nail salon on the second floor. Bella had seen the women lunching together several times. Tanya and Rose were also sort of friends; only two years separated them, Tanya being the older of the two.

"Hey, honey." Tanya smiled faintly at Rose. "I tried to call you this weekend, but you didn't pick up. Everything okay?"

While Tanya and Rose chatted quietly, Lauren and Bella, two Cullens, stood awkwardly on each side of the counter and tried not to listen in.

"This is ridiculous," Lauren suddenly muttered with a little huff. "Just because our husbands don't get along doesn't mean we have to be strangers." She stuck out her hand to Bella. "Nice to _officially_ meet you. I'm Lauren Cullen."

Bella plastered a smile on her face, even though all she could think was, _"Your husband fucked me last Friday,"_ and shook Lauren's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." It really wasn't. She didn't want to get to know Lauren and find out she was a decent human being. "Isabella Cullen, but I go by Bella."

"Great!" Lauren smiled. "So, how about you and Rose join us for lunch? Tanya and I were just gonna go over to the food court."

Bella hesitated. "We don't have anyone to cover the shop." When Rose and Bella lunched together, they did so right here.

"Don't worry about it." Lauren waved it off. "There's hardly anyone here at this hour, and we can always pick a place to sit where we can see the shop."

Not wanting to be rude, Bella and Rose agreed, grabbed their purses, and left Smoothamin C with Tanya Denali and Lauren Cullen.

_#_

It took five seconds once they'd sat down with their burritos – but a simple Caesar salad for Bella – for Lauren and Tanya to start gossiping.

Rose and Bella were both stunned into silence by the incessant chatter from the other two.

"God, did you see Esme this morning?" Tanya rolled her eyes. "Someone is obviously pregnant again and trying to hide it."

"What a whore," Lauren spat out. "We already know she gets around more than. . . than—" She waved it off, not able to come up with something to say there. "Totally unfair, too."

That changed the mood, for some reason unknown to Bella, because Tanya's face flashed with concern and she patted Lauren's arm. "Edward will come around, honey. I know he will."

"Ugh. Don't talk about that asshole." Lauren looked mad. "He's so fucking insensitive. I swear, for the past few years . . . it's like I don't know him anymore. But a baby would be a good thing – it would fix us."

Bella thought that was crazy, but she wasn't gonna say anything. She just exchanged a look with Rose, who seemingly thought Lauren's statement was crazy, too, and then went back to picking at her salad.

It was only a minute later when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

It wasn't a regular text.

Edward's PM popped up when she clicked on to Grove Online.

_0503009: Leave the gossiping to my wife and meet me in the staff lounge on the first floor._

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	11. You know, on the sly

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: Thank you for all the reviews! And I hope you'll come hang out in the FB group sometime. You can find me on Facebook as Pen Types, and I have links everywhere lol._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Faster," Bella whispered through labored breaths. "Please – _more_."

Edward didn't need to be told twice. He was still testing the waters, because he'd never met a woman who wanted it this hard. But damn, he was fucking Bella like a savage. With her hands on the wall for support, he was pounding his cock into her from behind as fast and as hard as he could in this position.

He let out a gritty moan, knowing that anyone could walk into the bathroom at any time. They were in the stall farthest down, and he wasn't even sure he had locked the door.

"Christ, you feel good," he gritted out. His tie annoyed him, though, so he threw it over his shoulder, then gripped her hips again and went back to hammering. Screwing in his uniform wasn't optimal, especially since he'd forgotten the damn clip to his tie at home, but he needed a good fuck, and he needed it now. "Touch yourself." He reached under her ugly-as-fuck work t-shirt and squeezed her breasts; he fucking loved how big they were.

At the same time, Bella slipped a hand down to touch her clit. "Oh, God." Her knees buckled slightly.

Plucking and pinching at her nipples, he drove them both closer to orgasm. "You like it nasty, Bella?" Thrusting forward hard enough to make the woman yelp, he buried his face in the smooth curve of her neck and sucked on her flesh. _She tastes good, too_. Slightly floral, slightly sweet.

"_Yes_," she pleaded. "Yes, _please_ – surprise me, just . . . _shake me alive_."

He could do that. His dirty mind had conjured a whole lot over the years filled with stilted passion and mechanical sex.

"Get down on your fucking knees." He pulled out of her and swallowed his lust, watching how quickly Bella dropped to her knees before him. She wanted this badly, he realized. Something to wake her up from the coma that was this gray existence. His eyes darkened, and he pointed to his cock. "Suck your juices off me." Gripping his dick, he held it for her, and Bella complied instantly. Even with the condom in the way, it felt fucking glorious. "Ah, fuck. Fuck, _fuck_."

She engulfed him completely, like the desperate woman she was. But he only wanted it so he could see it. It was goddamn erotic, watching her as she tasted herself.

For a moment, he fucked her mouth, each push a little harder than the last. He wasn't careful. He fisted her hair, pulling at it, guiding her over his cock, and let his head fall back as the pleasure consumed him.

Then he wanted her pussy again, but this time he said fuck it to asking. He just grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. Spun her around, kicked her legs apart with his knee, and pushed forward, his cock finding her quickly.

"I can't – I can't believe we're doing this," Bella moaned.

Edward's dick grew even harder at the seductive timbre of her voice. Moving a hand down her soft stomach, he soon found her wet pussy and began to stroke her clit.

"Believe it." His breath was hot and gruff near her ear. "While your husband's being a good boy in his fancy office, you're down here getting _fucked_." _Thrust_. "By _me_."

Bella leaned forward against the wall and bit down on her hand to prevent herself from screaming.

"You know what I thought when I saw you upstairs? With my wife?" He groaned as her pussy tightened around him. God, he was getting close. Too close. "I kept thinking about shoving my dick inside you." He gave her clit a little pinch, and fuck, that had her going. She was trembling and whimpering. "Yeah, you're about to come, aren't you?" She nodded weakly, trying so hard not to be too loud. "And whose cock are you gonna come all over?"

"Yours—" It was nothing but a shallow breath.

And only a beat later she was coming violently.

With a low groan, Edward followed.

They both got off on the thrill of doing something wrong.

It was a disaster waiting to happen, in other words.

For a moment, it was only the sounds of heavy breathing and sluggish re-dressing that filled the bathroom. Edward got rid of the condom and zipped up with shaky hands – sort of like his blood sugar levels had crashed – and Bella was still trembling as she righted her clothes.

"So . . ." Edward adjusted his tie and raised a brow. His cheeks were still flushed from their fuck. "You met Lauren for lunch?"

Bella winced internally and buttoned her jeans. "She and Tanya – Tanya Denali? – came into the shop. Tanya's friends with Rose; they asked if we wanted to join them for lunch."

Edward nodded, not really caring.

"She wants a baby," Bella blurted out. "Lauren, she mentioned it."

"Yeah, well . . ." He huffed a humorless laugh. "She can dream."

And that was that.

Before leaving the bathroom, Edward stopped and swept the pad of his thumb across Bella's bottom lip. "Keep those lips pouty and wet for me," he murmured. "I'll need them wrapped around my cock soon."

"You know how to contact me." Bella shrugged.

_#_

Edward's shift began again, and he walked over to check in with Jasper.

Emmett was covering the third floor now – Edward the first – and they shared the second.

As usual, Jasper's record store was empty, and the man in charge was sitting behind the counter looking bored.

"Hey. . ." Jasper gave a chin-nod.

Edward tapped the glass top of the counter with his fingers. "Look alive."

An eye-roll was what he got for that. "Fuck you. You get laid or somethin'?"

"I did, actually." Edward eyed the display of music magazines next to the register. "You should try it some time."

"Because everyone thinks a single dad with major baggage is the hottest thing ever."

Edward shrugged. "If she's only out to fuck you, she might not give a shit about the fact that you can barely afford dinner."

"And you missed your calling – you should be a motivational speaker. But seriously," Jasper lowered his voice, "Lauren puts out during work hours? Nice."

"Lauren. Right." Edward scoffed. "With her constant headaches? Nah. I found something better to keep me satisfied." Now Edward lowered his voice, as well. "I'm screwing Bella Cullen . . . You know, on the sly."

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	12. Uh-oh

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: Thank you, thank you for the new adds and the reviews. I have plenty of pre-written chapters, so I'll probably update more frequently at least this week :o) Also, I have added the link to my Facebook group on my profile. xxx  
_

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Would it kill you to wear a tie and a real shirt?" Lauren asked irritably as she got out of the truck. "We _never_ go anywhere these days, and then for your birthday – your own birthday, Edward! – you can't even dress up."

"I'm sorry," Edward said flatly and slammed his door shut. He locked up the truck, pocketed the keys in his jeans, and pushed up the sleeves of his long-sleeved t-shirt. They were only going to Aro's, for fuck's sake. Jeans and a black shirt were perfectly fine. This wasn't fine dining – it was marinara from a can. Italian food in Kansas . . .

Edward's own version of a perfect birthday would be beer with the buddies and then a fuck with Bella.

But Lauren had kept him busy all _fucking_ day long. First breakfast with the in-laws, lunch with his parents, a half-assed blow job, and an early movie at the Grove. Really, the only time he'd had to himself was the shower he took when they stopped by home to change for dinner.

Oh yeah, Edward was definitely enjoying his thirty-seventh birthday.

He was too dead inside to complain, though. For the past few weeks, he'd had several encounters with Bella where something sparked up inside of him, but it was squashed the minute he returned to reality.

Even if it was multiple times a week they found a way to hook up, it wasn't enough for him to latch on to any flare of life. Twenty minutes in the parking lot, ten minutes in the bathrooms, a quickie in the back room of Smoothamin C while Rose took lunch, some up-against-the-wall in an alley one night, fifteen minutes in the truck . . . they had fucked on every floor at the Grove, either in the personnel corridors when management had left the building or in the bathrooms, but Edward had started to crave more of the break in the clouds that Bella provided. He needed it to last longer.

Because every other aspect of his life remained the same. His wife always had those headaches, and the couple times she'd instigated sex . . . Since Edward had begun his affair with Bella, he'd basically stopped asking Lauren. Regardless, the pointless times Lauren took the initiative were because she wanted them to start a family, but she was sorely disappointed each time he donned a condom.

_No fucking way the wife is gonna trap me with a kid._

Shaking his head, he sighed to himself and opened the door to Aro's and let Lauren enter first.

The small restaurant seated a fairly decent crowd, but it was Saturday and many wives forced their husbands to be social, so it wasn't weird. Besides, there weren't many restaurants to pick from in their town. Everything was pretty much centered around Grove Mall, and the smaller corner shops and clothing stores had either gone out of business or moved into the mall when it opened about seven years ago.

Seven years ago . . . When Edward was thirty, he wasn't completely closed off. He'd still had hope that he'd get away from this town. The security gig at the Grove was supposed to be temporary. He and Lau were supposed to work hard, save some money, and then get out. Yet, that didn't happen. Somewhere along the road, their savings had become a deposit on their house, and temporary had morphed into standstill and permanent.

Pulling a little at the neckline of his shirt, Edward tried to breathe a little easier.

"Oh, there's Leah and Jacob." Lauren pointed to a table in the corner. "I see they found a babysitter for the evening."

Edward said nothing; he just waited for the host to show up so they could get their table. But something in Lauren's words caused a memory to flash by . . . the Blacks and a babysitter . . . and then Edward remembered Jacob had said Bella babysat their children sometimes. Looking over at his buddy's table now, he saw the usual Jake. Bored, smiling in a placating way so Leah wouldn't get pissed, shoulders slumped, and no sign of life.

"And there's Mike and Jessica." Lauren pointed again, this time to a table in the middle. "Aw, look. They've brought their kids with them. So precious."

But all Edward could see was how miserable Mike looked. Hell, even Jessica.

Forget laugh lines. In this town, the lines came from constant frowns.

The feeling of being suffocated returned to Edward full force, although it never really left. Maybe it was just intensified now.

"Uh-oh." Lauren leaned in to whisper. "Your cousin is here. Bella, too. Maybe we should leave?" At that, Edward's head whipped around to track down the woman he couldn't fuck out of his system as much as he'd tried for a month now. "Bella's pretty nice, though," Lauren went on conversationally. "A little socially awkward and fat, but nice."

Edward didn't dignify that with a response, too busy eyeing Bella in that red dress. It was too modest; she was gorgeous and should put that sinful body on display, but Bella didn't see that beauty. Instead she hid. Even now, her light brown hair was down, and she was using it as a shield.

When he saw Carlisle lean over the table and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, something knotted up in Edward's gut.

Unlike the other men in the restaurant, and some women, Carlisle actually looked happy.

"We should join them," Edward said, trying to come off as flippant. "It's about time Carlisle and I bury the hatchet, right?"

He was already walking toward them.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	13. Let's order

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Today I saw a tweet that made my day: "Did I just sit in my car at the gym parking lot reading the Break in the Clouds update? Yeah, yeah I think I did!" _

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Bella lifted a brow when none other than Edward walked toward their table, and she wondered why he was scowling. Though, as he got closer and closer, a mask of nonchalance slipped into place.

"What could _he_ possibly want?" Carlisle leaned back in his seat, placing an arm across the back of Bella's chair. "And why does he always look like a lumberjack? Suits exist in Kansas, too."

She didn't reply because Edward was now within earshot, but she thought he looked pretty damn fine. She watched as he asked the couple at the next table if the two empty chairs were available, and the man and woman nodded.

"Thanks," Edward said and dragged the two chairs over to Bella and Carlisle's table. "Evenin'. You mind if we sit?" He didn't even wait for a response; instead he waved over an embarrassed-looking Lauren and sat down himself – right next to Bella. "Aro's can get crowded on Saturdays, huh?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and did not look pleased. "Edward. May I ask what you're doing?"

"Listen to him, 'May I ask' . . ." Edward chuckled and faced Bella, jerking his thumb at Carlisle. But behind Edward's chuckle, Bella detected a darkness. "Does he always talk like that?"

Bella was amused in her own little wry way. Positive emotions and feelings didn't hit her very deeply, so she rarely laughed, giggled, or beamed like the sun. But she could muster a smile here and there, and whether it was genuine or not didn't matter. Only she knew the difference.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Lauren smiled nervously and sat down, and she was quick to shoot her husband a venomous glare. "Edward here clearly doesn't see you're out on a romantic date."

"We are, in fact," Carlisle stated.

Bella didn't say anything. What Carlisle had said was the truth, even though Bella didn't feel the romance. Well, she did, but she wasn't used to it. Carlisle only became attentive and loving when his parents were out of town, and now they were on a cruise somewhere.

It was like a free pass for Carlisle to show affection toward his wife, but Bella didn't see it that way. She was more baffled than anything, and throughout this week, she'd wondered why Carlisle had taken her out to dinner several times, had made love to her more often, had given her jewelry for no reason, and hadn't mentioned a single diet she could try out.

She'd almost wondered if he was cheating on her.

But yeah, then she'd found out Carlisle's parents were on vacation.

"You wanna leave your cousin hangin', Carlisle?" Edward's mouth twisted into a smirk. His stare was intense, unyielding. "It's my birthday and all."

Bella knew that, and she'd been tempted many times today to text him on the Grove app, but she hadn't. She figured he was busy with his wife and family.

That didn't erase the fact that she wanted to give him a . . . little gift, so to speak.

She suddenly felt bold, itching for a touch of danger.

"Oh, they can stay, can't they?" Bella asked softly and caressed Carlisle's cheek. Leaning forward, she kissed her husband passionately, feeling his surrender. It empowered her, and she was too busy reveling in that feeling to pay attention to the way Edward stiffened. "We can always save dessert for when we get home," she added in a whisper.

She didn't feel the lust she was trying to convey, but she was a decent actress.

Under the table, she subtly pulled out her phone from her purse.

"All right," Carlisle sighed. "But only because you own me, sweetheart."

_Yeah, until your parents come back and you forget me again._

"We really don't wanna intrude, y'all." Lauren looked uncomfortable.

Edward didn't. "We're not. He said it's okay. Let's order."

While a waiter appeared to set the table for the additional two, another took their orders, and as soon as Bella had ordered, she fired off a quick PM to Edward.

_0903014: I'd love to wish you a happy birthday in private. If you feel the need to go out for a cigarette, I might follow. _

Her plan was already formed. If he wanted this, she could get up when he did . . . and say she had to go to the bathroom or something, and then sneak out when no one was watching. It was the first time Bella had taken the initiative, she realized, and she suddenly found herself nervous at the idea of being rejected.

But Bella had nothing to fear.

A second after Edward had checked his phone, he stood up and said, "I'm gonna grab a smoke before the food gets here."

And Bella announced, with butterflies in her belly, that she needed the restroom.

When she found nobody looking, she snuck outside.

Though, just because _she_ didn't see anyone looking . . . didn't mean no one really was.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	14. Sure

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: Don't look for perfect people in my story. They don't exist. Everyone is flawed. That includes Edward and Bella very much. _

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Oh, yeah." Edward moaned quietly and took a pull from his smoke. Bella on her knees before him in the alley behind restaurant had his undivided attention. "Christ, you suck like . . ." _I should be paying you_.

He was leaning back against the brick wall, his cig dangling between his lips, and he stroked her hollowed-out cheek, wanting to feel more of his thick cock sliding in and out between those pouty lips.

"Uuungh, _yes_." He hissed through clenched teeth when she swirled her tongue around him.

"Fuck my mouth." Bella paused to breathe.

Edward smiled and threw away the smoke. "You got it." Weaving his fingers through her hair, he pulled her toward his dick again and pushed forward at the same time. He groaned and cursed, fucking her beautiful face like an expert. With each buck of his hips, he heard the slick sounds from her saliva and his pre-come, and he got so deep that his balls rubbed against her chin. "Fuck, I can't get enough of this." He really couldn't. It was the sight and feeling of Bella's mouth on him that made his earlier burst of fury finally simmer down – the fury he'd felt when Bella kissed her husband in the restaurant.

When Bella scratched his thighs hard enough to leave marks, one might think Edward would get pissed. But he didn't. The sting only riled him up, and he began to fuck her even harder. She could barely breathe as he chased his orgasm. His spine tingled, his muscles strained, and his dick swelled further.

This was the ultimate moment – the moment where he felt more alive than ever before. His lungs expanded with fresh air, sparks of fire lit him up from the inside, every hair on his body rose, and his furious heartbeat pounded against his ribcage. He didn't feel pulled down or stifled. He felt invincible.

"Swallow me down," he groaned right before exploding.

Lost in the motherfucking euphoria Bella offered him, he pushed her face against his crotch, and his cock throbbed with each rope of come that slid thickly down her throat.

And when it was over, he turned into a panting bastard that could barely stand up. Without the support of the wall behind him, he'd probably fall over.

Bella hummed, not missing a drop, and eventually tucked his dick back into his boxer briefs again.

"Did I make your birthday better?" she asked and rose up. Eyes downcast, she buttoned up his jeans and discreetly wiped her mouth.

"Was that your intention?" he couldn't help but ask. He swallowed, still trying to regain his breath. Then with a groan he rolled his neck and pressed his hand down on his shoulder. He wasn't young anymore and these hookups with Bella were getting to him.

In response to his question, Bella merely shrugged and straightened her dress. Her expression was schooled, and Edward found it impossible to read her. She looked unaffected.

He didn't want her unaffected.

Bella had spent the past month blowing his mind – amongst other things – and now he kinda had the urge to render her speechless. He wanted stronger reactions. He'd made her come countless times, but there was more to screwing than getting off.

_In an affair, there probably shouldn't be._

Well, fuck that. Edward narrowed his eyes and cupped Bella's face, making her look up at him. "You know the motel next to Dwyer's Dive?"

Bella raised a brow. "Yes?"

Edward nodded. "Be there tomorrow night at eight. I'll book a room."

"Sure."

That was that.

Bella headed inside the restaurant again, and Edward followed after a minute.

Lauren and Carlisle were totally oblivious, but across the restaurant, Edward caught Jacob's too-knowing gaze. And smirk. A smirk that said, _"Yeah, buddy. I know what you're up to."_

Edward could live with that, though. After all, Jasper already knew, and that fucker was just jealous. Speaking of Jasper, Edward texted him a question while his wife and piece on the side made awkward conversation about the food.

_What do you feel about live porn? –Cullen _

"For Christ's sake, Edward," Lauren said, frustrated. "You eat like a fucking child." Before Edward could even notice the few bread crumbs on his shirt, Lauren was batting them away while apologizing to Carlisle and Bella. "I swear, it's like he was raised by animals. I'm so sorry."

Edward stared blankly at her, used by this. Lau often apologized for him, and the anger from being emasculated had faded around the same time all his other feelings had dulled.

It was just life.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	15. No more, please

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Note: Several ask why Edward and Bella just don't get divorced and move on since they're so miserable with their spouses. Now, if you're stuck in a rut, you're just that: stuck. Sometimes we get bored, love dies, passion fades . . . and you don't always do something about it. At least not at first. It can be scary to leave something behind even if it's what makes you so desperate for anything else. That said, I don't justify cheating. That's another matter. I'm only referring to why they stay in their marriages. So far._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

The day after, Bella stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, not moving an inch. She just stood there and watched her lifeless reflection, lost in thought. Thoughts about her existence, the town she lived in, the man she was married to, sex, food, work . . .

She'd been fucking up a lot . . . and even more so lately.

You were in charge of your own life, your own happiness, and Bella was doing a piss-poor job at it. Because it wasn't her husband's job to bring her joy, and it wasn't her lover's job to make the sun shine.

She'd settled for Carlisle, not because he was handsome and successful – though he definitely was those things – but because he wanted her. And the minute she became a Cullen, she'd signed away her independence. She stopped living for herself; she was Carlisle's wife, and she wanted to keep him happy. If he wanted her thinner, she was going to fight to make that happen. Only, she failed and failed and failed. Every Monday came with a new promise to her husband: _I'm gonna make it; I'm gonna lose weight_. It was to her husband she made those broken promises. Not herself.

And Edward . . . what was she doing with him? It was selfish, of course. With him, she was chasing a spark of life. And he _desired_ her. She wanted him to kick-start that devastated heart of hers, but, again, it wasn't his responsibility.

Playing this game offered instant gratification, but the consequences were dire. Despite how hurtful Carlisle could be, not to mention his parents, Bella didn't want to be hurtful in return. She just wanted a fucking life.

She was still young at only twenty-six. Not too late to start over. Not too late to grow a backbone and separate herself from things that were pulling her down. But in the end, she was the one who let herself be pulled down.

The fears she'd had since birth always lurked in the background, but the thought of leaving this life for another was beyond scary; it brought the fears so far forward they almost blocked her sight. Fears of even more failure, rejection, and disappointment.

People lived with those fears every day, though.

Wasn't it time Bella learned to stand on her own two feet?

_Yes_.

She wanted it. Very suddenly, she wanted it so badly. This wasn't about some rollercoaster that rocketed her between size twelve, fourteen, sixteen, and eighteen. It wasn't about betraying her husband only so she could get a decent orgasm and live out her fantasies. This . . . this was her _life_, and she was throwing it away. Carelessly.

_I'm a fucking idiot._

"Sweetheart?" Carlisle stood in the doorway, and their eyes met in the mirror. His flashed with concern. "Everything okay?"

Bella nodded slowly. "I'm going out to dinner with a couple friends from work." The lie came effortlessly, but for other reasons, panic began to creep down her spine. All her thoughts in the past five minutes were so foreign to her. She wasn't a go-getter. She was a quitter, and now all of a sudden she was thinking about making it on her own?

How on earth would she succeed with _that_?

"I hope you'll have fun. You deserve it." Carlisle walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "You have money, right?"

_Money_. That would be a start. If she wanted to get out, she'd need money. After going behind Carlisle's back, there was no way she'd claim anything in a . . . _oh_. The word "divorce" barreled through her, almost sending her tumbling down. But how stupid was she? Of course there would be a _divorce_.

Right . . . ?

Doubting herself was common, and that was what she did now.

She'd have to give it some more thought, but in the meantime, she could start tucking away some change from her paycheck every now and then.

"I have my card," she answered.

Carlisle nodded and kissed her shoulder tenderly. "You're not going out in this, though, right?" He pinched the fabric of the little black dress she'd worn for Edward before. "Looks like you've gained a bit more. I suggest something much looser. Maybe pants and a sweater. And some more makeup?"

Bella closed her eyes, feeling crushed.

_#_

Across town, Rose sat down on her small sofa in her one-bedroom apartment and looked around herself – at all the nothingness. She'd cleaned her sparsely decorated home and switched on the small TV that stood on a lawn chair on the other side of the room, quickly raising the volume.

Because she didn't want to hear her neighbor screwing again.

_Always so fucking loud_.

Rose knew who it was, too. Esme Platt, who worked at the Grove. Rumor said her third baby daddy was Marcus in accounting, but who knew? Right now, from the sounds of it, Esme had sunk her claws into much-younger Eric Yorkie and was currently begging him for more.

Ironically, Rose was begging for an ending. Her own ending.

Another sharp pain hit her lower spine, and she winced, fruitlessly rubbing at the spot where the tumor was pressing against a nerve.

It was why she'd sought help in the first place – her back pains.

And it'd been a month now since she'd found out the results . . .

The mirror on the wall that she'd covered with a sheet would show slightly yellowing skin, weight loss, fatigue, and gut-wrenching heartbreak.

There was only so much she could cover with makeup, and Bella had already asked if Rose was really okay seeing as she'd called in sick so often lately.

_No more, please._

She let out a choked breath and poured a drink – a strong one.

A handful of painkillers were next – strong ones.

The doctor had told her the pills would ease the suffering. She was counting on them to end it completely.

With silent tears running down her cheeks, she downed drink after drink, swallowed pill after pill.

She laughed miserably when she for one second contemplated writing a note, but . . . who would she write it to? Her parents were dead. She had no siblings. Her husbands had left her one by one. No children. No real friends. Well, Bella was always nice to her, but it wasn't like they hung out after work or anything. And Tanya . . . God, why bother?

Rose shook her head and opened another pill bottle.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	16. Let him watch

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Edward eyed the dingy motel room with a smirk, a little amused that he'd end up at a place like this. Clichéd, in other words. Both the appearance of the room and the reason he was here.

It only had a bed, two nightstands, a small couch, a chair, a coffee table, and a small TV.

When he took a leak in the bathroom, he quickly erased shower sex from the list, because he doubted they'd both fit in the small stall.

Checking the time, he grabbed his smokes and decided to wait for Bella outside. She was due any minute now, and Edward found himself excited on a new level. Maybe it was because of the plans he had. Maybe it was at the prospect of spending several hours with her.

Once outside, he dropped the tailgate on his truck and got comfortable with a cigarette and the jar of maraschino cherries he'd picked up along the way. It was Bella who had mentioned in passing – meaning: while they either got dressed or undressed during one of their meetings – that she liked maraschino cherries.

When he finally saw Bella's Toyota pull in, he popped a few cherries in his mouth and fired off a quick text to Jasper.

_Twenty minutes –Cullen _

Then he stubbed out his smoke, wiped his sticky-sweet fingers on his jeans, and grabbed the jar of cherries before walking over to Bella.

"Hey." A small frown tugged at his features when he saw what Bella was wearing. Again with the hiding . . . "What's this?" Stopping in front of her, he brushed his knuckles down her arm, and he was talking about the black sweatshirt that covered her. Her jeans were too loose, too.

Bella shrugged and held up a bag. "Don't worry. I brought the dress."

Edward lifted a brow. "You usually wear it – now you're gonna change into it?" He fucking loved that scrap of a dress with the little straps, and he just found it odd that she didn't show up already wearing it. Like she usually did.

"Um. Apparently, I've gained a bit." Her smile was small and forced, and he noticed she avoided eye contact. "Carlisle said—"

That was all he needed to hear. "Fuck what he says." He scoffed and shook his head, gesturing for Bella to walk ahead. "If he can't appreciate a sexy body, he should step aside so others can get their shot." What he didn't mention was the twinge of possessiveness that pricked his heart like a needle.

That needle had nicked him as a constant reminder throughout the day, and he'd thought about cancelling with Jasper. But then he told himself not to be a pussy. It wasn't like Jasper was going to touch Bella. He'd just be there as an additional thrill.

Besides, Edward had no business gettin' all territorial on the woman he was screwing behind his wife's back.

"This is . . . nice." Bella stood in the doorway, taking in the small motel room.

Edward huffed a chuckle as he passed her. "It'll serve its purpose." He set the cherries down on the coffee table, where he'd already unpacked a few beers, a bottle of Pepsi, and a bag of peanuts. "I'm starving, so I thought we could eat first. Jasper's bringing pizza."

"I'm sorry?" Bella responded incredulously. "I could've sworn you said Jasper."

"I did. He's on his way." Edward kept his tone neutral as pulled his shirt over his head. "You know." He shrugged with one shoulder. "Ever since his divorce, he gets lonely. He only sees his kids every other weekend." Edward didn't know if that was strictly true, but he'd heard Jasper say something along those lines. "So, I told him he could hang out here while we eat."

He felt Bella's stare on him, but he remained calm. Casual. And sat down on the little couch, bare-chested, and reached for a beer can.

"How many people know about us, Edward?" Bella asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Jasper and Jake." Edward nodded. "I told Jasper, and Jake found out on his own last night at the restaurant."

Bella swallowed and said nothing, though Edward could see how her mind spun. But eventually she dropped it, to his confusion and astonishment – relief, too – and she said she was gonna go change.

He dug that. 'Cause he loved that goddamn dress.

_#_

When Jasper showed up with pizza, Bella didn't know what to think. She didn't worry about awkwardness or any crap like that, but she did worry about more people finding out.

While they ate, Edward and Jasper talked about insignificant bullshit, and Bella kept her eyes on the TV, but she couldn't tell what the Lifetime movie was about.

The tension in the room kept Bella's back straight, and she felt exposed in her tiny dress.

Whenever Edward wasn't looking, Jasper leered at her as if she was something to eat. But it wasn't wholly uncomfortable. It was only a flick of his eyes every now and then, and he seemed sheepish or even ashamed when Bella caught him staring.

He was seated in the ratty chair by the window, and Bella was trying not to cower in the right corner of the sofa as far away from him as she could get. She had Edward on her left, but with a few of Jasper's glances, she wondered if he even knew Edward was here. Instead he seemed to focus on her and the bed on Bella's right.

"Jasper." Edward nodded at the door. "Open up, will ya? Fuckin' A/C's not workin'." And wasn't that the truth. Kansas was caught in a heat wave, and at times it was unbearable. "You not gonna eat more?" He faced Bella and leaned back against the couch, his chest glistening here and there with perspiration. He wasn't overly muscular, but he still looked very strong. Manly. Wide shoulders, stocky build, and a light dusting of chest hair.

"Not really hungry." She put down the one slice she'd been nibbling on. Sitting back, she eyed Jasper who was standing in the open doorway smoking a cigarette.

Wasn't he supposed to leave now?

"You look a little tense." Edward brushed his knuckles down Bella's bare arm. "Everything okay?"

_I don't know_. "Um, yeah." She took a sip of her Pepsi, wishing she could pluck a few ice chips from her glass and run them along her hairline, down her neck . . . it was so hot, even now when darkness had fallen. "What—"

She stopped abruptly when Edward leaned in and kissed her neck. One long, sensual, openmouthed kiss.

"What're you doing?" she breathed out shakily.

Her heart was suddenly pounding.

Edward hummed against her skin and slid a hand up her bare thigh. "I want you."

"But—"

"Let him watch."

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	17. With me

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Bella honestly didn't know how she found herself in this position. Literally.

Her mind was reeling and warring, but her body was disgustingly eager for Edward to take her to a new level of delirious ecstasy.

Dizzy with lust, she allowed Edward to situate her on his lap, her back to his front, and when he roughly spread her legs, she closed her eyes to shut out the world. No one was watching her, she chanted internally. Jasper wasn't here. Just her and Edward. And he was ripping off her flimsy thong.

"Edward." She gasped and turned her head, shielding herself in the curve where his shoulder met his neck. The desire and need . . . it was all so maddening, but no matter how many times she repeated her mantra about Jasper not being here, she couldn't quite make herself believe it.

She was too aware to fool herself. Too aware of the door still being open, too aware of Jasper back in his chair, too aware of Edward's finger slipping between her slick folds.

"Don't close your legs," he commanded and nipped at her earlobe. With a slow, grinding motion, he made sure she felt his huge erection against her ass. "If you're insecure, look at Jasper."

It took a beat or two, but she eventually chanced a peek at Jasper, and she was stunned by his expression. Having moved his chair closer to the TV, he sat across from Bella and Edward, and the prominent ridge in his light, faded jeans told her everything she needed to know. There was also a manic thirst in his eyes that revealed just how turned on he was. Slowly, he rubbed his hand over his denim-clad cock, and Bella shuddered.

Sadly, it took nothing short of banging something into Bella's head to make her understand she was desired. Years of being picked last, made fun of, and ridiculed, didn't vanish just because a dick was hard for her.

She saw the truth so clearly – Jasper wanted to be in Edward's place; she saw envy, arousal, and longing – but that meant nothing, really. Because it wasn't about seeing proof; it was about understanding it. And she couldn't.

But while she couldn't grasp the reality, she could at least let go of some of the stiffness in her shoulders. She relaxed and melted into Edward's embrace, deciding that she was going to enjoy this.

"Good girl," he murmured as he breathed her in. Palming her breasts with both hands, he exposed her further by pulling down the top of her dress as well as her bra. "Christ. Stunning." Both men groaned, causing Bella's breath to catch. "You see how bad Jasper wants to touch you?" She did see it. While Edward kneaded her breasts and plucked at her nipples, there was nothing she could do but take it, succumb to the passion he wrapped her in. "But he can't have you, can he?" He breathed heavily in her ear, moving one hand down to her pussy again. The other one continued the arousing assault on her breasts. "Because you're mine to play with. Ain't that right, Bella?"

"_Yes_." She gasped and panted, squirming on Edward's lap in total fucking need. God, she needed more. He fingered her deeply, soaking his long digits, but it still wasn't enough. "Fuck – give me more, Edward. Please, please, please."

Edward didn't answer with words.

Shifting her forward a little, he followed enough to reach the box of condoms on the table. Then he unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them down a bit, and rolled the rubber down his rigid cock.

Then, in that position, she rode him slowly.

Edward controlled their movements.

Bella was lost.

Jasper watched as Edward pushed into the pussy he wanted to fuck. But Edward was screwing Bella. Not Jasper. Instead he jerked off – at the same pace as the couple on the couch fucked. And he vowed to himself that he was gonna approach Bella next week. 'Cause if she could fuck around on her husband with one guy, what was one more?

"Damn," Edward whispered, sinking his teeth into Bella's shoulder. "You're fucking indecent, Bella." And he was helpless. He thrust his hips upward, into Bella's hot pussy, and tried to ignore the other man in the room.

But he couldn't . . .

In a selfish and greedy move, he lifted Bella off him and flipped her over. She went down with a yelp of surprise, but Edward didn't care. He was a man on a mission, and as soon as Bella was on her back, he placed her legs along his chest and leaned forward, causing her knees eventually to fold over his shoulders. And he slammed into her. _Hard_. He fucked her furiously, into the couch, determined to make a goddamn Bella imprint in the cushions.

And now all Jasper could see was Edward's bare ass. Not as appealing to Jasper.

"You take my cock perfectly," Edward groaned, making sure to cover Bella's body with his. His jeans were slowly coming down from his thighs, but he was too busy screwing Bella into next week to either pull them up or push them off completely. "Fuck." He gasped and shut his eyes, his sac tightening. His thighs and balls slapped against Bella's flesh with each shove of his hips.

"Almost," Bella cried out, throwing her head back.

Edward nodded and lowered his forehead to hers; he sped up, but at the same time, he took time to grind his pelvis against her clit each time he was buried to the hilt.

Moments later, when Bella screamed out her orgasm, there was only one thing Edward could think.

_Fuck beautiful. That's ethereal._

Big word for a simple man like Edward, but it rang true.

When was he gonna fuck her out of his system? It had been more than a month now, and he still wanted more. Not only did he want more of what they already had, but . . . No. Fuck that. He couldn't think. Not about that. This was an affair. Plain and fucking simple. An itch to scratch.

Keeping his mind on that itch, he rammed into her a few more times before he gave in to his orgasm, too.

He didn't hear Jasper moaning as he came in his hand.

Edward hadn't thought twice about his ridiculous idea – live goddamn porn, Christ . . . but it had definitely backfired on him. What was once about rendering Bella speechless had morphed into fucking her like he owned her.

_#_

Once Jasper had left – with a lingering look at Bella that had Edward's skin crawling – Bella slipped into the small bathroom for a shower, and Edward plopped down on the couch, only in his boxer briefs, and lit up a cig.

A blanket of melancholy and stifling pressure was already settling over him.

Tomorrow was Monday. Back to work. Back to normal. Back to the same everyday procedures he suffered through mechanically. Wake up, take a leak, wash up, eat breakfast, drive to work, change into that fucking uniform, walk the floors at the Grove . . . and think about his next tryst with Bella Cullen.

Leaning forward on his knees, he took a pull from his smoke and then scrubbed his free hand over his face, his scruff rasping against his palm. He made the mistake of turning slightly to his right – toward the bed – and groaned internally at the temptation. It would be so easy to just spend the night here. Maybe ask Bella to stay with him. But how the _fuck_ was he gonna explain that to Lau?

_Not gonna happen_.

It was unexplainable. Wasn't it?

Yet, when Bella walked out of the shower wearing nothing but a miniscule towel . . .

He lifted his brows, taking in her plump little body, and he _yearned_.

The dull ache he lived with suddenly intensified and cracked his insides, and it only got worse when he saw Bella's expression. _Vulnerable. Shameful. Insecure_.

She felt cheap.

"Crash here tonight." He swallowed as a fist closed around his heart and twisted. "With me."

Edward wasn't tempting fate. He was mocking it.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	18. It is what it is

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Bella didn't have an answer right away, so Edward made her promise to consider it while he took a quick shower.

Numbly, she sat down on the side of the bed, tightening the towel around her. She should probably put clothes on, but she couldn't bring herself to get up.

She felt dirty.

She also felt responsible for it. She had . . . cheapened herself, put herself on display, and made Jasper think she was some whore. And why wouldn't he think that? She wasn't sure he thought so, but it had felt like it whenever he'd leered at her. His sheepishness had been replaced with certainty – like Bella was a sure thing.

Now she wanted this to be over. She wanted self-respect and a do-over.

Betraying others was bad enough, but when you started betraying yourself, you really needed to take a long, hard look in the mirror.

This wasn't for her. While it was hot and satisfying to be with Edward, it made her feel worse afterward. As if she was sinking into a dark hole of guilt and disappointment. And it was all screwing with her head, because for the past month she'd lived for these moments. Moments where she felt so alive.

But once again, it wasn't Edward's job to keep her from drowning. She had to stop relying on others.

"You okay?" Edward asked quietly, sitting down next to her.

She hadn't noticed that he'd left the shower. Peering up at him, she ignored his naked body, towel around his hips notwithstanding, and focused on his handsome face. And they were so fucked. Both miserable, both clinging to that break in the clouds. His green eyes had probably once sparked with life and hope. She could picture a younger Edward with visions and dreams.

"Bella? You okay?"

She let out a soft breath and figured a bullshit answer was just that, bullshit.

She was sick of bullshit.

"No."

He nodded and looked down on his lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She didn't understand what he had to apologize for.

To Bella, he was devastatingly handsome, but he looked older than his thirty-seven years. Weary and drained. Little wrinkles and shadows around his tired eyes, his mouth twisted downward at the edges, a crease in his forehead that revealed years of disappointments and maybe even sorrow.

"You're not okay, either." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It is what it is."

They weren't okay.

After a few moments of silence, Bella felt Edward's lips on her hair. Just a lingering kiss at the top of her head.

"Stay here tonight," he whispered.

Bella was too tired to think of the consequences. "Sure."

Unlike any other time, they moved closer and closer to one another. Their hands held on, secretly not wanting the other to let go, and for the first time ever, their heads tilted together.

In the beginning, it was just a light brush of their lips.

This wasn't about sex – it was about comfort.

Slowly, very consciously, they fell back against the mattress, their mouths still locked in a get-to-know-you kiss. It was tentative and soft, those words nothing like they'd ever use to describe their meetings.

"Yes," Bella whimpered.

Their towels got pulled down as they squirmed their way higher up the bed, and by now they were kissing deeply. The get-to-know-you had grown desperate and translated into something like I've-got-to-have-you.

"You're beautiful, baby." It was the first time he'd used any term of endearment for her, but if somebody should have one, it was Bella, in Edward's opinion. He hovered over her, his breathing labored, and kissed wherever he could reach. "So fucking beautiful."

"Don't," she gasped as pleasure zinged and zapped through her, "don't say that."

"You don't believe me?" He claimed her mouth again, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Without a single thought about protection, he gripped the base of his thick cock and pushed inside her. "Answer me." He moved slowly, waiting for her response.

"It's not about believing." She moaned and adjusted beneath him; as she locked her feet around him, he was able to get deeper. "You have no reason to lie to me."

"I don't. I'm not."

"I just . . ." Bella let out one of her sighs – the kind she let out when he reached a particularly good spot inside of her. "I can't accept it in my head. I don't understand it." She shook her head. "Never mind. Just fuck me."

But it wasn't the same kind of fucking anymore, was it?

_#_

That night, they slept, ate peanuts and maraschino cherries, kissed, had more sex, drank Pepsi and beer, and mumbled stuff through yawns, topics lame and insignificant. But it was more than what they'd done before. Naked and honest under the covers, they shared more with each other than they did with their spouses. Even if they only talked for the sake of talking.

Then again, Twenty Questions sucked. It didn't let you get to know a person. Only that person's hobbies.

It was the out-of-the-blue little tidbits that mattered.

"You know that saying . . ." Bella yawned and drew lazy circles on Edward's chest. "Um, the one where you say you drop something like a bad habit?"

Edward hummed and shifted so he was on his side, Bella still tucked in his embrace. "What about it?" He was half-asleep, but his brain was soaking up Bella's words. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw it was almost three in the morning.

If his cock could wake up one more time, maybe they could make lo—_have sex _before they left. But as it was now, his dick was soft and sated, still wet from their last round, and nestled against Bella's thigh.

He felt . . . content, chest oddly light.

"I don't get that one." She continued quietly. "You use it – you say that when you quit something quickly; you let go as if you've been burned. For instance, a girl dumps a guy, and she tells her girlfriends she dropped him like a bad habit."

The corners of Edward's mouth slanted up, and he had a feeling he knew what she was saying. "Keep going." He ghosted his fingers along her arm, watching as the tiny hairs rose.

"Well, bad habits are difficult to break." She pressed a kiss to Edward's neck, to which he kissed the spot between her eyebrows. "Smoking, doing drugs, too much coffee, sugar addiction, gambling, drinking – the list goes on. Addictions, bad habits . . . you usually fall back. You fail at quitting. You go back to bad habits."

He hummed again, and then he smiled and chuckled. Just because. Because he felt the humor. No sarcasm, it wasn't wry – it was amusement. A small chuckle in genuine amusement.

But another saying killed his smile.

_All good things must come to an end._

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	19. Good girl

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Over the next few days, Edward and Bella avoided each other, both a little startled by the feelings they were slowly developing for one another.

Edward told Lauren he'd accidentally fallen asleep on a buddy's couch, and that was why he never made it home on Sunday night. Ironically, he'd ended up on the couch at home, too. 'Cause Lauren was furious.

Bella . . . she didn't have to explain anything to Carlisle, because she found out he'd slept in his office.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday went by in a haze.

The rock in Edward's stomach grew with each waking hour, and all he could think about was his growing attachment to Bella. He fucking _cared_ about the girl. And that hadn't been the plan.

One thing that hit him and bothered him more than he thought possible was that Bella was way too young to be so empty and broken. Edward had ten years on her, and he almost became nauseated at the thought of Bella a decade from now if things progressed the way they did.

At the same time, Bella's thoughts flew in another direction. She, too, had started caring more and more about Edward, but there was no way it could end well. So, she was back to her escape plan. She needed to get out, but she was afraid. Always afraid.

The apathy in their eyes had been exchanged for a misery they could no longer hide. They'd settled for being repressed for too long, but now something had broken free.

The pain felt fresh and sharp and stabbing.

Edward wanted more of Bella, but that wasn't going to happen. He was therefore determined to at least share stolen moments with her. For as long as Bella wanted him. And that conclusion sent those knives through his bruised heart. Because he'd never have all of her. But he'd take what he could get.

So, on Wednesday night before he went asleep on the couch, he sent Bella a message on Grove Online.

_0503009: I need to see you tomorrow. Can I come up to you around noon?_

He waited . . . and waited . . .

_#_

Bella didn't see the message because she wasn't home. It was nighttime, a more comfortable time for her to be outside. Dressed in loose sweatpants and a big sweatshirt, she power walked in panic after finding her size fourteen jeans just a bit too tight this morning. And she _couldn't_ go back to sixteen. She didn't even own anything in sixteen anymore. Carlisle had thrown everything out.

At the same time, she was trying to gather the courage she needed to ask her husband for a divorce.

She was repulsed by her own weakness, and it got even worse when she saw a convenience store and was unable to pass it.

There was a five-dollar bill in her pocket – in case of an emergency, she told herself.

_I've been good today. Something small won't kill me._

It might even help her! If she bought something fun-sized, it would be just enough to kill her craving, and that meant she'd be able to ignore her stash at home later. Because if she got into that box, there would be nothing fun-sized. So, one small packet of M&Ms and a Diet Pepsi. That was it. She didn't like sugar-free sodas; the taste was often too chemically sweet and didn't offer the same sense of pleasure a real soda did, but she was strong enough to go with Diet in this case.

_Good girl._

Once she'd paid for it, she walked to a nearby park – which was really too small to be considered a park – and sat down with her soda and chocolate.

_#_

Across the street, Jasper Whitlock was watching her from inside his truck.

He drank from a bottle of the cheapest scotch he could find.

Today, he'd lost his house. No house, no money for alimony, and Maria was keeping him from seeing his children. It was only a matter of time before he lost his store, too.

He needed a _break_.

Surely, Bella Cullen could be a doll and offer him that?

Exiting his truck, he walked unsteadily toward the woman he'd like to stick his dick into.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	20. Take me away

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" Carlisle called, closing the door behind him. It had been another late night, but he was excited. Thrilled. Because his hard work was paying off. Another Grove Mall would soon open two towns over, and Carlisle might even get a promotion.

Right now, he wanted to celebrate with his wife.

Setting down his briefcase and shrugging out of his jacket, he heard his phone ding with an incoming message, so he pulled out his iPhone and gritted his teeth when he recognized Esme Platt's number.

When was that vile woman going to understand?

For _months_, she'd been flirting shamelessly with Carlisle, and he'd shot her down every time. He was happily married, for Pete's sake. And the last thing he wanted was to play daddy to Esme's bastards. He knew a third one was on the way, too.

He ignored the text and walked into the kitchen, making a mental note to change his number. As he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge, he remembered the diet plans his mom had emailed him today, so he made another mental note to give those to Bella.

He wanted his wife to be perfect in the eyes of the world, too. Not just in his own eyes – that wasn't enough. And he loved Bella enough to fight for her.

"But where is she?" he sighed to himself. Walking out into the hallway again, he checked the coat closet, then smiled when he noticed that his wife's running shoes were missing. _That's my sweetheart_. She was most likely out exercising.

Pride filled him, and he hoped she wouldn't be so fat anymore very soon. Yes, Carlisle loved her curves, but it wasn't really accepted in his family's circle of friends.

When another ding sounded in the empty house, Carlisle first thought it was his phone again, but then he caught the sight of Bella's phone flashing on the hallway table. It was charging, he noted.

He picked up the phone and unlocked it, smiling once more when he saw the apps that filled the display. Aside from the usual apps for messaging and listening to music, there was a calorie counter, an app that sent encouraging words once a day, one that listed exercise regimens with how many calories you burned doing that particular activity, another app that sent her healthy recipes, the Grove app, and a diet calendar.

They were mostly apps Carlisle's mother had found for Bella, and he was glad his wife was using them.

About to put down the phone again, the display flashed with an alert. The pop-up was of the Grove's company logo, and a "+1" slid across the logo, indicating an unread message. Without thinking, Carlisle clicked on it and logged in.

_0503009: Please answer, baby. I'll come up to see you tomorrow at lunch. Be there._

He definitely didn't expect to see a mile-long conversation thread between his own wife and the cousin he loathed.

Sucking in a breath, Carlisle scrolled up . . . up . . . up . . .

_#_

Bella's heart nearly jumped up into her throat when Jasper Whitlock plopped down next to her on the bench.

"Hello there, darlin'," he slurred, leering at her. He placed a heavy arm around her shoulders and asked, "What're you doin' out this late?"

His foul breath reeked of alcohol and Bella cringed. "Um, c-could you please back up?" Fear was creeping up her spine, and a voice was telling her to get the fuck away from this man as soon as possible. He was Edward's friend, but those weren't the vibes she was getting right now.

Jasper ignored her request. "You know what?" He put his free hand on her upper thigh. "I can't stop thinking about last Sunday." Leaning in, he let his hand travel even higher up. "My buddy said you took his cock perfectly, remember?" He groaned as he breathed her in. "I hope you can take mine, too."

"_Stop_," Bella choked out. She pushed at him, panic replacing fear, but he kept coming at her. "Oh, God – STOP!"

"Shh, shh. S'all right, darlin'." He crooned and embraced her as if he wanted a tight hug. To secure his grip, he even hitched a leg over hers, and while Bella started crying and kicking at his legs, Jasper went for her tits. "Don't fight me." He grunted and pulled Bella off the bench, down onto the dry grass, and pinned her with his body. "I've lost everythin'. Can't you give me somethin' to smile about?"

"Please!" Bella wailed as she thrashed. "HELP! Please, please, please! Stop!"

"No! Don't cry, darlin'." Jasper's voice cracked, his own despair seeping into his words. "No, I don't want you sad, pretty girl. I'm just so fuckin' lonely."

"Get off me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fury unleashed a powerful current of adrenaline as Jasper ground his half-hard dick against her, and all she could think was _no, no, no, no, no, no_. Over and over. She kicked and clawed and punched.

Eventually, she noticed that Jasper had stopped struggling.

When she pushed him off her and got up on shaky legs, Jasper was crying in a pathetic heap on the ground. He had scratches on his cheeks and he was cupping his crotch.

"I'm s-sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Bella!"

With tears streaming down her face, Bella ran home faster than her heart could really take. Her lungs burned, her chest heaved, and every pain she'd ever caused herself or anyone else came bubbling up to the surface. She was hysterical and could barely breathe.

_Take me away. Please. Take me away._

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	21. She's dead!

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

The next morning, Bella entered Grove Mall determined to hand in her resignation at the end of the day. Tonight, she was also going to ask Carlisle for a divorce.

She'd been too upset and alarmed the previous night; besides, Carlisle had been asleep by the time she got home, and he'd left early this morning.

Going up the escalators, Bella looked around herself, feeling skittish and jumpy – all as a result of last night. She didn't want to think about seeing Jasper; she didn't want to think about him at all. She just wanted to leave this place behind her and forget it ever existed.

A tug on her heart reminded her of Edward, but, truthfully, she couldn't let that man alter her decision.

He was married, anyway. Perhaps he'd find another woman to keep on the side once Bella hit the road.

It hurt to think about, which meant she was too attached already. Mostly, she reminisced about the night they shared together at that motel. It had been so different. . .

As she reached the third floor, she frowned when Angela was behind the counter at Smoothamin C. Again.

Bella had called Rose every day, but still no word.

"Hey!" Angela popped her bubble gum and waved at Bella. "Payday tomorrow – yay!"

Bella faked a smile and got to work. Not that there was much to do; she soon ended up with her phone in her hand, and she decided to check the Grove app for a bit.

_0903014, welcome to Grove Online_

When she checked her private messages, she found it odd that her folder was empty. All history had been cleared, and Bella wondered if there was a glitch in the software or whatever it was. Returning to the discussion board, she thought about asking if others had the same issue.

_0102111: Shut up! LOL. Ok, ttyl, ppl. And btw, it's buy 1 get 1 free on the Brandon's jalapeño burger today. _

_0516226: Oh my God, have you guys heard the news about Rosalie Hale?_

Bella frowned. She wasn't sure who the sender was, but . . . 0516 meant _EP_. Did she know anyone with those initials?

Oh, it could be Esme Platt. She was a few years older than Bella and worked in a jewelry store on the second floor.

_2004045: All ears here. I've tried calling Rose all week. (This is Tanya.)_

_0102111: Gossip! I can stay online for that!_

_0516226: She's dead! The cops broke into her apartment last night and found her dead!_

Bella dropped her phone, a wave of dizziness and nausea overcoming her.

_#_

Edward heaved a sigh, having walked the first floor for a few hours now and still no sign of Jasper.

Contacting Emmett on his radio, he requested a trade. It was lunch soon, anyway, and Edward _needed_ to see Bella. He'd seen her earlier when she arrived, but Lauren had been with him at the time, so he hadn't been able to leave.

_"OK, on my way down,"_ Emmett responded in his meek voice.

With impatience rolling off Edward in waves, he made his way up to the second floor and then the third.

A teenager, Angela, was behind the counter when Edward walked into the small smoothie shop.

"Is Bella here?" he asked, looking around.

The girl didn't look up from her gossip rag and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. But just as Edward was about to round the counter and go to the backroom, Bella appeared.

"Hey . . ." His greeting died out when he saw the redness in Bella's eyes. She had been _crying_. "What's wrong?" He walked over to her, not caring about anything except Bella right now, whose eyes were rapidly filling with more tears.

"I—I . . ." She was trembling, and Edward's worry grew tenfold. "I . . . she, Rose . . . everything is just—" She whimpered.

Edward didn't know what she was trying to say, but he figured they could use some privacy. Bella looked like she was seconds from falling apart. So, Edward cupped her elbow and ushered her out of the shop and toward the elevators they rarely used. But they would offer more discretion that the escalators could.

The ride down to the first floor was quiet; Bella could barely breathe, much less tell Edward what the problem was.

Once outside, he saw a handful of Grove employees near the smoking zone, so he walked Bella over to his truck instead. Dropping the tailgate, he helped her up and then sat down himself, one arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," he whispered into her hair. When he brushed some hair away from her face and Bella was wiping her eyes, he saw a bruise on her wrist. "What's this?" His spine stiffened and he gently grasped her arm. "Bella." He swallowed, clearly seeing the shape of fingers in the purple marks. "_What is this_?"

Had Carlisle hurt her?

At that moment, Jasper's old truck came into view as he parked a few spots over, and Bella's trembling got a whole lot worse. Her eyes grew large in fear.

The second Jasper exited his truck, he looked up and froze at the sight of Edward and Bella.

Edward frowned, his eyes flicking between the two. "Wh . . ." Then there was an edge in his voice when he spoke next, because a dreadful feeling in his gut told him this wasn't gonna be pleasant. "Bella, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Bella," Jasper called, cautiously walking closer. "I only came to apologize."

Something snapped inside Edward when Bella's only response was more shaking and a broken sob.

Without knowing what was really going on, Edward hopped off the truck and started toward Jasper.

"Look, man . . ." Jasper halted and put up his hands. "I don't know what this looks like to you, but—"

"What it looks like?" Edward repeated, clenching his fists. "It looks like Bella's scared of you. It looks like Bella's got bruises. It looks like you've got something to apologize for. Care to tell me what the connection is?"

But Jasper didn't. Instead he took off in a run.

Edward spat out a curse and followed.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	22. Run

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Sorry for the delay. Again. The good news is that I've written plenty of more chapters, and they're on their way to my beta :o)_

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

When Edward caught up to Jasper and threw himself over him on the sidewalk, they were just outside the employee parking lot with only a thin line of bushes and trees shielding them from the Grove's curious eyes. But they were fully exposed to the cars driving by on the street next to them.

"I didn't mean it!" Jasper shouted, trying to duck Edward's blows. "I was drunk!"

"Tell me what the fuck you did!" Edward growled. Panting, he punched Jasper in the jaw. "Why is she shakin' like a fuckin' leaf?!"

"I th-thought she wanted it!" Jasper choked out. "She screwed around with you—I thought she was fair game."

Edward felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. Falling back on his ass, his face paled and nausea threatened to overtake him. "You—you what?"

"I didn't mean it," Jasper repeated frantically. He scrambled up to a standing position, needing to bolt. "I came on to her; I-I was drunk." He was already backing away. "It got out of hand, man. I swear I didn't mean to hurt her."

Edward stood up, too, feeling dizzy with anger. "You . . ." He had to take a calming breath before he puked. "You _forced_ yourself on her?" His eyes shone with tears of fury and despair for Bella.

Never before in his life had he felt something so strongly.

The hatred toward Jasper was pure and fierce, but what was even stronger was the guilt that hit him like a bolt of lightning.

In that motel room, he had dangled Bella in front of Jasper like a piece of meat.

"I made a mistake." Jasper almost tripped over his feet, still walking backward – away from the scene. "But I stopped! Nothing happened, man. I promise!"

"_Run_," Edward snarled.

Jasper did, and once again, Edward followed.

In a fairy tale, he would catch up to Jasper again and beat him senseless. Edward would be a hero – Bella's knight in shining armor. But instead he bent over, too spent, hands on his thighs, and panted like a madman.

Then he threw up in a trash can.

He wasn't a hero.

_#_

"Making a damn spectacle of yourself," Carlisle spat out, grabbed Bella's arm, and pulled her toward his car. His plan had been to bust Edward and Bella together at lunch, since he'd read in his cousin's text that Edward would seek out Bella then, but that hadn't happened. Carlisle had hunted down his wife using the security cameras in the mall instead, and he'd eventually located her here outside. Several people had gathered to watch Jasper getting his ass kicked by Edward, though it was over now. Carlisle was beyond embarrassed, and his only goal now was to silence the situation.

"You're hurting me," Bella croaked.

"You deserve it, you cheating whore," he muttered.

If his superiors found out his wife had caused such drama, maybe they wouldn't give him his promotion.

That was Carlisle's biggest concern.

He was, admittedly, also torn up inside after his discovery last night. He was a good husband, and this was how Bella said thanks? By having an affair with his cousin?

"After everything I've done for you . . ." He shook his head, unlocked his car, and pushed Bella into the backseat. Getting in behind the wheel, he turned the ignition and started backing out. "I know all about your affair, Bella. I saw the messages."

In the rearview mirror, he caught her expression as she looked out the window. The tears, the quivering lip she bit down on, the crease in her forehead . . . the panic, misery, shame, and hopelessness.

"I want a divorce," she rasped in a whisper.

Carlisle nodded and clenched his jaw. "Oh, you'll get it."

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	23. It's my fault

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

As soon as the rumors had reached Lauren, she'd called in sick and caught a ride home with Tyler, a janitor who was kind enough to drive her.

She flew around in her house, throwing things into a suitcase, as the words she'd heard echoed in her head at an increasingly louder volume.

"I saw the fight," someone had stated. "Edward and Jasper were fighting over Bella Cullen."

"No, that's not it at all," someone else had argued. "Edward was defending Bella's honor. Jasper had tried to force himself on her."

Another had said, "Edward and Bella have been screwing for weeks. I've seen them sneak into bathrooms and hallways."

"Everyone's probably exaggerating," Tyler, who hadn't witnessed anything but always tried to see the good in people, had reasoned while driving Lauren home. "Bella could've been shaken up because of Rose's death. Edward was most likely just comforting her outside. And are you sure there really was a fight?"

As much as Lauren wanted to believe Tyler, she couldn't. Right before she'd taken off, she'd overheard Jacob and Mike – two of her husband's buddies – talking near the main entrance.

They both spoke confidently about Edward and Bella's affair. Jacob had even seen the two sneak outside the restaurant on Edward's birthday.

While Lauren had been sitting awkwardly at their table with Bella's husband . . .

There were also the recent late nights, odd excuses, too many trips to buy beer, and the fact that Edward had stopped asking for sex.

Wiping away tears of anger, Lauren made her way out to the kitchen to mix herself a strong drink.

She snorted at the open fucking jar of maraschino cherries on the counter, a new obsession of Edward's. In fact, there were a lot of things that were new. Suspicious, she threw back a glass of rum and then strode to the laundry room.

She grabbed his shirts and sniffed them. She checked his collars for lipstick traces.

Nothing, but . . . when she checked the pockets of a pair of jeans he'd worn a few days ago, she found ripped foil.

_Condom wrapper._

"_God_." She choked back more tears. "You fucking _asshole_!"

_#_

When Edward stumbled into the house hours later, Lauren was waiting for him in the living room. Her bags were packed; all she needed was to confront that son of a bitch.

"She won't answer the phone," Edward mumbled – to her or himself. "I know Carlisle heard what happened." He tugged at his hair. He looked as if he were miles away, and Lauren doubted he was sober. "It's my fault – Jasper almost . . . all my fault. I used her. I f-fucking used her." Tears brimmed in his eyes, and the shadows were darker than usual. "I've tried to call her a hundred times – I get voice mail. And she's not registered on Grove Online anymore."

If it was confirmation Lauren wanted, she just got it.

She exploded. "How dare you?!" Meeting him between the open living room and kitchen, she slapped him hard across the face. "You don't even try to hide it!"

Edward looked stunned, one hand cupping his cheek. He was bleary-eyed and fucking heartbroken.

It slayed Lauren to think that another woman was capable of breaking _her_ husband's heart.

This was all too much to handle right now, and Lauren needed an escape. She needed to think. "I need to get away from you." She swallowed a sob and continued out into the hallway. "Before we even begin to _think_ about salvaging our marriage, I need some space." Sticking her feet into her shoes, she grabbed her suitcase and then the car keys from Edward's hand. "I'll be with my sister for a while."

"In Wisconsin?" Edward asked dumbly.

Lauren stared at him, finding his soul so fucking ugly. He repulsed her. "No apology? No explanation? No 'I tripped and accidentally slipped into her' or 'It's not what it looks like'?" She tapped her foot. "You just say, 'In Wisconsin?'"

"It's where your sister lives, ain't it?" he slurred. "And you really want me to apologize?" He smirked darkly and brushed his thumb over his stinging cheek. "Then you're gonna have to wait until I mean it."

Lauren swallowed. "You're not sorry? At all?"

"No." He shook his head and looked down.

"Christ," Lauren whispered shakily. "You're an _awful_ person, Edward."

"I know." And he did know that.

Edward was painfully aware of the despicable person he'd turned into. He didn't care about the people he hurt, as long as he could keep chasing the glimpses of sunlight with Bella. He was selfish and careless.

He'd used Bella to make Jasper jealous – to make one buddy see that he had something that was coveted: passion, life, reckless fun. He'd shoved Bella's body under Jasper's nose and basically said, "Hey – look what I've got."

Edward had once believed Bella was Carlisle's trophy wife. Yet, it was Edward who'd turned her into a trophy – but a cheap one.

His thoughts were cut off by the click of the door as Lauren left.

The deafening silence suffocated him, reminding him of what he had left.

Which was nothing.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	24. Unloved

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

After her shower, Bella put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then dragged a chair from the corner to the window and sat down, just to stare out at nothing. Okay, not nothing. Cars. Trucks. RVs. Tractors. It was a roadside motel, so there were plenty of truckers and . . . she assumed, tourists who'd picked the wrong route on their road trip. Because you didn't say, "Yes, let's vacation in Kansas."

Standing up, she opened the door a few inches and then sat down again. On the small dresser by the window, there was a pack of cigarettes, an ashtray, and a lighter. There was also a can of Mountain Dew, a jar of maraschino cherries, and a bowl of her favorite chips. Lighting up one cigarette, she took a single drag and let it burn slowly in the ashtray.

Smoking was a habit she'd kicked in high school, but it had been a whole week now since she'd last seen Edward, and she found herself missing the scent of his deodorant, faint cigarette smell, and spearmint from his chewing gum.

The smoke took care of one of the scents, at least.

With a sigh, she pulled up one leg and rested her chin on her knee, while staring at her other leg. _Too fat_. She was too fat to pull that one up, too. One worked – two, no.

The way she'd been eating since Carlisle threw her out wasn't going to make shit better, either. But she'd worry about that later. Right now she just wanted to absorb everything that had happened in the past several weeks. The torrid affair, feeling desired then crushed, making her decision to get out then having it all blown up in her face . . . finding out about Rose's cancer and, ultimately, her suicide.

It was Carlisle who had curtly confirmed the truth about Rose's death while he'd packed Bella's stuff. Pancreatic cancer, untreatable. Suicide. And Carlisle had found out through his father's friend at the police station. After all, the fancy side of the Cullen family knew _all_ the right people.

_Eye roll._

Bella wouldn't consider Rose a close friend, but they'd worked together for three years, and they did get along well. Both were fairly quiet, didn't like gossip, and the lunches they'd shared had been a nice reprieve – something to almost look forward to every now and then.

It was going to take a long time to think about Rose in past tense.

Her death had shaken Bella to the core, mainly because of Rose's time on earth and how she'd spent it. Or how she'd ended up. Alone. Miserable. Unloved.

A tear slid down Bella's cheek, and she swiftly wiped it away.

Unlike Bella, Rose hadn't given up until it was really over. At first, Bella had panicked on her first night here at the motel. Now that Carlisle had thrown her out, she was all alone; she was gonna end up just like Rosalie. But then it changed. Bella's thoughts changed direction. Instead of thinking about how Rose had died, she thought about how, after Rose's first marriage had failed, she'd sought out love and companionship again. And then once more. Three marriages. Three times, Rose had put herself out there.

Rose was . . . _had been_ . . . beyond jaded, but she hadn't been _weak_.

In the end, Rose had even controlled the way she left this life.

_#_

Another week passed, and Bella still lived in her small motel room outside of town. It wasn't the one next to Dwyer's Dive; Carlisle had driven her to another one.

Papers had been signed, both official ones and informal, private ones.

Within ninety days, Bella was going to be divorced.

The little more than three years she'd been with Carlisle would turn into a memory. A regret. Something to hopefully learn a lesson from. Mistakes she'd fight to never repeat. Like signing away her own free will, like living solely for her husband, like betraying herself, like betraying others.

That fateful afternoon when Carlisle had driven her away from Grove Mall, he hadn't wanted explanations of any kind. And he didn't need confirmation. All he wanted was an end. A divorce. And _silence_. He wanted Bella's silence. Which he'd paid her ten thousand dollars for.

It wasn't much money – certainly not for Carlisle – but Bella hadn't expected a penny. She wanted to get away, and that was it. But Carlisle had evidently expected a struggle. He wanted her gone immediately and thought she'd fight him. So, he'd bought her silence. Ten thousand dollars was hers – a beginning for her – and he was paying for this room while they waited for the divorce to be finalized.

She'd quit at Smoothamin C, she didn't show her face in town, she had no friends, and she was still too chicken to turn on her phone.

She had a gut feeling Edward had been trying to contact her, but Bella needed to let it all go.

Maybe, if she disappeared, he could patch things up with his wife.

_Maybe distance will help me get over him._

Bella wasn't in love – far from it – but she craved Edward's presence. She hung on to the memory of that one night they'd spent together at that other motel. The night where he'd kissed her, mumbled nonsense, made her smile a little, _hugged_ her. God, he'd held her so fucking perfectly. Protectively. She'd felt treasured and cared for.

Even if it had been an illusion of genuine feelings, it had felt real.

She admitted it to herself; she missed him – him, a married man.

And after an explicit dream about him that night, she caved in the morning and turned on her phone . . .

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	25. Is she okay?

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Edward hugged Bella tightly and inhaled the scent of the woman he'd missed for two weeks now. It had been physically painful not knowing where she was. Or if she was even all right.

He'd lost count of the messages he'd left on her phone; he had even driven past her and Carlisle's house, but Edward's dear cousin had busted him.

That had been one night where desperate didn't come close to describing what Edward was.

Carlisle had stepped outside after Edward's seventh route up and down the quiet street, and it hadn't been pretty.

_The truck idled next to the sidewalk in front of the house, and Edward tightened his grip on the wheel as Carlisle approached with measured steps. _

_Years of fighting with his cousin's side of the family automatically made his hackles rise, but Edward vowed to keep his shit together this time. It was _he_ who'd done wrong here. Not Carlisle. Edward had fucked his cousin's wife . . . again and again . . . over and over . . . and it had been fucking spectacular. So, with that said, he really didn't have the right to even show his face on this street._

_But he had no regrets what-so-ever. Regardless of how things had blown up, Edward wanted more. He craved a certain married woman like a goddamn drug. Only, it wasn't just for sex anymore. _

_Carlisle knocked on the window and Edward rolled it down, slowly releasing a cleansing breath. _

_"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Edward."_

_Since rumors had quickly spread to Edward of how Carlisle had physically dragged Bella away from the Grove after the fight with Jasper, he'd deduced that Carlisle knew about the affair. There was also the fact that Bella had handed in her resignation – or to be accurate, Carlisle had done it for her. _

_"Where is she?" Edward asked, cutting to the chase. "Is she okay?"_

_The blond man, still in his pristine suit even if it was close to midnight, folded his arms across his chest and sneered. "I fail to see how that's any of your business." He cocked his head. "Then again, you seem to have become an expert at sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."_

_Edward felt the corners of his mouth tug upward, and he was tempted to say it wasn't so much his nose as it was his dick, his fingers, and his tongue . . . but the latter killed his amusement. Because the one time Edward had surprised Bella with oral sex, she had nearly freaked the fuck out. It wasn't something he particularly enjoyed – well, giving it; receiving was golden – but during one of their hookups, all he'd wanted to do was taste her. He still wanted it. But after Bella's reaction, he doubted it would happen again. 'Cause according to Bella, it was gross. Although, Edward had a strong feeling she only felt that way because of something someone might've told her. _

_All this reminded Edward of how Carlisle had peeled off Bella's confidence, layer after layer._

_He had bullied her._

_When Carlisle didn't answer, Edward went at it again, no longer trying to be cordial. "Listen, you prick," he spat out. "Just tell me where the fuck she is, and I'll be out of your hair."_

_Carlisle let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, that's rich. You sleep with my wife," he pointed to his chest, "and I'm the prick?"_

_Edward lit up a smoke and shrugged. "Someone needed to show that woman pleasure and make her feel good about herself." But as those last words left him, guilt bubbled up in the form of nausea. Because he hadn't really made Bella feel good. An orgasm was one thing, but what about the rest? He'd fucked a pussy, not a woman. At least in the beginning. And the Jasper thing . . . that whole mess still made Edward want to throw up. _

_He also wanted to kick Jasper's ass again, but it didn't look like that was gonna happen. Jasper's house was empty, a sign about foreclosure in the front yard, and his store was closed. Edward hadn't seen the slightest glimpse of Jasper since _that_ day._

_Carlisle's answer brought Edward back to the here and now. "Ah, I assume you're referring to how I handle Bella's weight issue—"_

_"It's not a fucking issue," Edward snapped, fuming._

_"—and again, it's none of your damn concern!" Carlisle spoke over him. "And maybe Bella doesn't see it, but I'm doing what's best for her. Or, I _was_. And," he glared, "there's nothing wrong with a little tough love."_

Edward had driven away that night before he could become guilty of murder.

And now he finally had Bella in his arms again.

She was mumbling apologies about her absence – that she needed space, to be alone, and time to figure out her next move – but Edward didn't want her apologies. In his opinion, she had nothing to apologize for, and who could blame _anybody_ for wanting to leave this town?

The next questions were asked at the same time, proving just how much they had to discuss.

"So, um . . . where's your wife?"

"By the way, why are you staying at a motel?"

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	26. Virginia, I think

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Edward was definitely relieved to hear about Bella and Carlisle's swift divorce, but he was raging when she matter-of-factly explained her stay at the motel. His cousin was hiding Bella – simple as that. Carlisle was tucking her away to be forgotten; she no longer showed her face in town, she didn't have her job anymore, and she was being paid to stay out here and wait for the divorce to be finalized.

"It's what I want, though," Bella countered quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I could fight with him, tell him how he's hurt me, but I've done shit to him, too. All I want is to get away, start over, and forget this place ever existed. And Carlisle's even paying me for it."

Edward scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ten grand? That's nothing, Bella. You could get half the house, more money . . ."

"Again, it's not what I want." Bella spoke softly, patiently. "I need a fresh start – one where I stand on my own two feet. That money will help while I look for a job and stuff."

That stung; Bella was really leaving, but Edward wasn't gonna say shit about that.

Bella needed someone who could be everything for her; meanwhile, Edward could barely take care of himself. Just a few years from forty, and he'd made the decision to piss away his life simply because he was too afraid to start over. It was easier to live day-to-day in clouded misery than to take a risk. Risk demanded guts. You needed courage to take a risk.

He admired Bella for leaving, and he wished he was brave enough to follow her lead.

But what was he gonna do? He had no clue about what he wanted to do with his life, there were no savings worth speaking of, he didn't have any experience to brag about, and he had no college degree to his name. Hell, he would barely even be able to score another security gig, because these days many employers wanted their security guards to be licensed and trained. Edward would be at the bottom of the barrel of those looking for work in security.

The only thing that separated him from regular citizens was the uniform. He didn't have a permit to carry a gun, and the only arrest he could make was the same one everyone had the right to make – a fuckin' citizen's arrest.

He should just count his blessings and be happy that Carlisle hadn't pulled strings yet to have him fired.

With a sigh, Edward slumped down next to Bella on the bed.

"Any idea where you're going?" he asked quietly.

Bella gave a little nod. "Virginia, I think. I have an aunt there who's always been nice to me, and she wants me to consider it." She paused for a beat, wringing her hands in her lap. "She runs a small bed and breakfast by the ocean; if I can't find something where I can use my art degree, maybe I can work for her. . ." She trailed off with a one-shouldered shrug.

Edward averted his eyes and tried to ignore the envy that flared up.

What he wanted to say was, _"That sounds amazing. I want to go with you. I want to start over, too, but I'm scared shitless."_

But he didn't say that.

Instead he went with, "I've never seen the ocean."

A few minutes of silence ensued, and it was comfortable, yet not. To Edward, silence gave him time to think about all the things he didn't have. Silence was a reminder of his life. A life where nothing happened.

Over the past weeks, he'd wondered exactly where his life had gone downhill, but he'd realized it was all gradual. Yeah, Lau's miscarriages had killed a few good things he'd had in his marriage, but shit had started to turn bad long before that. He failed to remember passion, love, and . . . and whatever. After fifteen years with Lauren, he evidently didn't even know what there was _supposed_ to be in a marriage.

"So . . . your wife?" Bella lifted her chin and peered up at him. "You didn't say where she was."

Edward released a breath. "She's visiting her sister in Wisconsin." Then he went on to tell Bella that Lauren knew about their affair and that she needed space from him to think shit through or whatever. She had called yesterday and told him she wasn't ready yet, but that he could expect her in a week or two. Edward didn't really care. "It is what it is," he finished.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered and looked down.

Edward shrugged and took in the room, his gaze catching the ashtray and pack of smokes on the small dresser by the window. "Do you smoke?"

"Oh, um . . ." Bella fidgeted nervously and went with a white lie. "Not really. Just felt like it yesterday. I quit in high school."

Edward accepted that and asked if it was all right if he lit one up, and Bella nodded and said, "By all means."

It grew silent again; Edward stood in the open doorway, smoked, and looked out over the fairly empty parking lot. Every now and then, a truck would fly past on the interstate, and it was basically the only noise around them. That, and the motel guest in the next room to the left who obviously enjoyed watching Spanish soaps with the sound very loud.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" Bella's voice was tentative.

He blew out a ring of smoke into the night air. "Of course."

After some hesitation, Bella asked, "How did it all begin? I mean the feud between you and Carlisle."

Edward cracked a small smile and slid down the door to sit on the floor. Knees up, he rested his forearms on them. "It was our dads, not me and Carlisle." He paused to take a pull from the cig. "Carlisle's dad is the kind of man you refer to as Father. He's strict, stuck-up, and. . ." He waved a hand. "You know this already." Bella nodded, looking like she was remembering something painful. And Edward could only guess how his aunt and uncle had treated her. "That side of the Cullen family is very competitive. When my folks announced they were expecting me, it wasn't good news to everyone. A couple months later, my uncle calmed down a little, but only because he'd managed to knock up my aunt."

"Wait." Bella frowned. "Carlisle's father was upset just because his brother was having a kid before him?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "And when we were born, he got even worse." This wasn't something he enjoyed talking about, because Edward's future had once looked bright. "I was the popular kid in high school. As you know, there's close to nothing to do in this fuckin' town, so when there's finally something, people hang on to it. Me, for instance? I was good at football. There was talk about scouts coming to see me play, and the Friday games became a big thing in town."

Bella sighed softly. "And Carlisle was sick a lot."

"Exactly." Edward figured Bella knew enough to draw the conclusions. "He was gangly, socially awkward, and yeah, always sick. Since you know his dad, you can imagine how he treated Carlisle. But more than that, he couldn't stand that his brother's kid was better than his own, so he did everything he could to paint me as a . . . I don't know, a wild little rebel who always fucked up. And I did." He shrugged. "I was a football star, but I couldn't keep up my grades to save my life. In the end, I did manage to get into a community college, but I flunked out eventually."

Bella processed for a while, then asked, "But the problems weren't yours and Carlisle's, were they? They were on his father."

"I'm not gonna lie, Bella." Edward grimaced and flicked away his cigarette. "I was a shit to Carlisle in school. The way my uncle kept coming at me . . . I took it out on Carlisle. When I met Lauren, I tried to be better; I was gonna apologize, and I did feel bad. But I don't know, over one summer, I guess he grew balls. He got his revenge."

"What do you mean?" Bella frowned.

Though he chuckled, it wasn't very humorous. "He planted weed in my locker, so I was kicked off the team. After that, I didn't speak to him."

Bella hummed but said nothing.

"He came out as the winner, anyway." Edward's brow furrowed and he looked down at the dirty carpet. "I got what I deserved. Right? I mean, even though he was sick a lot and had to take a year off before heading to college, he eventually came home with a fancy education. Me – not so much." He laughed wryly, so fucking miserably. "I'm a walking cliché, Bella. The star jock whose golden days were his high school years. I was at every party, and I scored off the field as much as I did on. But then, after high school? Nothing."

If Bella had been a cliché, she would've been the fat, ugly duckling in high school, only to return at some reunion ten years later – slender, successful, happily married, perhaps a mother . . .

"It's not too late for you to get what you want," Bella offered, at a loss. She didn't want to comment on what Edward and Carlisle had done to each other; it was in the past, and it seemed like they'd both been good and bad.

Edward just silenced the topic with a shrug and a forced smile.

It wasn't too late for Bella; she wasn't even twenty-seven yet, but for Edward? Nah. This was his life. It was what he knew. It was familiar.

In an attempt to change the subject, he tried to apologize for the whole Jasper debacle, but it was Bella's turn to stay mute on the topic. She simply said they'd all played a part. Edward didn't have to bring Jasper, Bella didn't have to say yes, and no matter how much she was nakedly shoved in front of Jasper, he had no right to do what he did.

After all, raping a stripper wasn't allowed, was it?

As Edward often said . . . _It is what it is_.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	27. He felt like it, all right?

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

For a whole week, Edward and Bella turned that motel room into a home they shared. It happened without talking about it; it was like a silent agreement. Bella craved Edward. Edward craved Bella.

Feelings that had been buried for so long . . . or maybe they'd never really surfaced in the past . . . were making themselves known to him now. He was too emotionally stunted to remember what love felt like, but now he at least knew more than he did before. It was passion, companionship, great sex, and Christ, it was friendship.

He found out he could talk to Bella, and not only that, but she seemed to understand him. Maybe they didn't click as two puzzle pieces, but they were certainly compatible, in Edward's opinion. She didn't like sports at all, but she understood that watching a game here and there was something Edward wanted in his life. And Edward didn't get it, why books were so great, but if Bella wanted to read, so be it. What mattered was that she didn't need him to read just so that they could discuss some trashy romance novel together afterward.

Yeah, he found himself comparing Lauren and Bella a lot. Because Lau was like that; she often forced Edward to watch a movie or a show – for the simple reason of having someone to talk to about it later on. Same went with meals; Bella wasn't as demanding as Lau was. Bella didn't tell Edward to eat his fucking vegetables, as if he were a child. She didn't bring him down, emasculate him, or tell him how to act.

Bella and Edward didn't particularly like the same music either, but that was another thing that didn't really matter.

For the first time ever, he learned about compromising and finding solutions instead of bitching and slamming doors.

One night, Bella just suggested, "How about we listen to rock tonight, and then I can play my music tomorrow? Or we can just take turns on my iPod and use the headphones." It wasn't a big thing, but for someone who'd never compromised a day in his life, it actually was. It was huge. 'Cause when Lau wanted something, she whined until Edward eventually caved. He got so sick of her nagging that he just backed down.

It was a relief to spend time with someone who didn't have to comment on his every move or share her thoughts about every little thing he did.

Another day, when he returned to the room after work, he made Bella laugh for the first time. It was also the first time he _heard_ her laugh. A genuine, soft laugh in pure amusement. Now, he wasn't gonna be all poetic and say it was like music to his ears or that it sounded like angels singing, but it felt like an accomplishment he could be a little proud of. He liked it. There was a wave of warmth settling over him at the sight and at the sound.

Really, it had just been a stupid story about a couple boys who'd gotten caught shoplifting women's lingerie at the Grove, but Bella had been in stitches with giggles and laughs.

That evening, he told Bella to pick the movie. He knew she'd pick one of those feel-good movies he didn't really enjoy, but he . . . he felt like it, all right? And he recalled his dad once saying it was about giving and taking. In a relationship, you gave and took.

A few things they did have in common were being outdoors, watching _Cops_, trying new foods, just driving around in his truck, and of course the sex. And while sex was a focal point in this – could it be called a relationship? Whatever, sex remained important after years of repression, and they both liked it dirty and rough, but they really enjoyed talking about shit they wanted to do, like going hiking, fishing, and taking road trips.

Bella and Edward didn't ponder it, but it was clear from anyone else's perspective they enjoyed stuff that didn't tie them down. Being out in the wild provided freedom; there was nothing that suffocated them, bored them, or hemmed them in.

"I've always wanted to do the Appalachian Trail," Bella murmured one night. They were sitting on the small bench right outside the room, and the summer heat was finally bearable now that the sun had gone down. "Take half a year off and just . . . walk."

Edward grinned, elbows on his knees, and looked down at the patch of yellow grass the bench sat on. "I read about that. Isn't it like over two thousand miles?"

"Yeah. Experienced hikers can do it in one season – walk the entire trail in three, four months. So, I figured if I started in March or April, the weather wouldn't be too horrible up north if I finish in August or September."

Edward thought about it for a while, then said quietly, "Well, soon there'll be no one stopping you. You should go." He hid his frown by not looking at her. Obviously, he wanted to go, too. But what bothered him most was the thought of a woman alone up in those mountains.

"Sure." Bella snorted. "It'd be like a kid in a strip club or a clown in a cemetery. Everyone would wonder what the hell I was doing up there."

Sighing heavily, Edward leaned back and drew Bella close by placing an arm around her shoulders. "You gotta stop that shit, baby." He pressed his lips to her temple. "You're fucking beautiful—"

"You keep saying that," Bella whispered with a sad smile. "And I'm not stupid, Edward. I know some guys . . ." she grimaced, "_see_ something in me, but it's not about that. _I_ don't see it, and the stick-thin people I grew up with don't see it. I've had almost twenty-seven years of people trying to change me."

Not knowing what to say, Edward merely sighed and kissed her again.

"I'm gonna take a shower before bed," Bella mumbled and stood up.

"Then you're all mine." He shot her a wink and a small smile. "I've got plans for that jar of cherries in there."

That earned him a giggle and an eye roll. "You're hounding me – chasing me with those damn things."

He'd suggested a few times that he wanted to eat them off of her, and it was evident he wasn't giving up.

"I'll chase you for a fucking kiss, Bella."

And Bella's unspoken question was, _"Will you chase me when I leave?"_

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	28. Right here, love

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"You feel so good," Edward mumbled into the kiss. He felt feverish with need and carnal desire. When he grabbed at her, it was never gentle or sweet. It was desperate and greedy.

Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her hard and deep while his right hand slid under the cotton fabric of her t-shirt. Edward didn't understand why she insisted on getting dressed after her shower. She knew he'd paw off her clothes, anyway.

Bella's stomach tensed under his palm, but it wasn't a bad thing; it was a trigger. She became frantic to remove the fabric that separated them.

"Fuck." He started panting as she sucked on his Adam's apple all while pulling at his own t-shirt. With a fumbling hand, he managed to get rid of his belt himself, and then while they returned to kissing, they squirmed out of pants and shoved away anything in their path.

When both were naked, they stared at each other, Edward kneeling between Bella's parted legs.

He had no words. Instead he just drank in the sight of Bella's naked body. He memorized the soft curves, dips, and lines. He licked his lips, gazing down at her pussy. As always, she was smooth for him. Her breasts…so full and round. She was gorgeous.

Slowly, never breaking their gaze, Edward retrieved the jar of maraschino cherries and began placing them on her body. As he pinched the coated berries, juices dribbled over her pale, creamy skin.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"Let me take my time." He gave her a sexy smile, then watched as a trail of juices trickled down to the valley between her large breasts. "So fuckin' . . ." Indecently sexy, that's what she was. "Don't move." He carefully dropped cherries down her chest, smirking when one rolled to her belly button. He couldn't fucking wait to lick her clean.

"Not th—"

"Yes," Edward insisted softly and placed a cherry right on top of her clit. "Right here, love." Taking the berry between his thumb and index finger, he soaked her clit in the cherry flavor and rolled the tiny fruit around her sensitive flesh. "Christ, my mouth is watering." He glanced up the bed real quick, needing her to see the truth in his eyes. "Don't you see what you're doing to me?" If nothing else, the rigid cock jutting out between his legs was a sure indication of how much he desired her.

"I do . . ." She wanted to say something more, but instead she closed her mouth and melted into the mattress. "Oh fuck, Edward." She pushed her hips into his touch, two of his long fingers sliding inside of her.

_Worst timing ever_ . . . Edward's phone started ringing.

Bella gasped and groaned, addicted to the way he finger-fucked her. "You should probably get that."

One glance at the nightstand where his phone was buzzing told him it was Lauren calling.

"I don't think so." He returned to placing cherries on her thighs, smearing the sticky sweetness all over. "Hold still."

Dipping down, he dropped an open-mouthed kiss over her clit. He hummed in pleasure, sucking and licking, slowly coaxing Bella into a more relaxed state.

She whimpered, sensing just how crazed he was for her.

It was the only reason she could allow herself to get lost in the sensual play of his tongue.

"Can't get enough of your pussy," he groaned.

But eventually, he wanted to see more of those red berries on her skin, so he got back to work, painting her in cherry juices.

He had begun to kiss Bella's feet when his phone rang again.

"Stop kissing my damn feet and pick up the phone," Bella laughed; it was really fucking hard for her to remain still when his scruff was tickling her. "My God!" He was now swiping his tongue over the top of Bella's foot to capture the liquids he'd squeezed out from the berries. "So gross – that's my _foot_, Edward."

"So?" He was undeterred. "You've just showered."

"But, _Edward_ . . ." she whined through giggles. "Pick up the godforsaken phone and stop tickling me!"

Edward chuckled and swooped up a cherry that had rolled off her leg and was kinda squished against the sheets; then he tracked the trail of cherry juices up her thigh and hummed. "Mmm, you taste like sugar, baby." Grinning down at her, he went for the phone and sighed. "You know who it is, right?"

She shrugged, her smile fading just a bit. "You should still answer."

He smirked and grabbed a condom off the nightstand. "Oh, you can be _bad_." He swiftly rolled it down his dick, his phone continuing to ring off the hook.

"Never claimed I was good," Bella replied. "But for your information, I certainly wasn't suggesting you pick up the phone while you're fucking me."

"Well, I can't stop now." Gazes locked, Edward answered his phone while dragging his cock up and down Bella's wet slit. "Yeah?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Asshole," she whispered.

_"It's me,"_ Lauren stated.

Edward grinned and pushed an inch inside the slick heat of Bella's pussy. "I know." That was an answer to both women. "What's up?"

"Your dick," Bella mouthed.

He winked. Then, hovering over her, he slid into her in one smooth thrust, stilling only for a second or two. And while Lauren started yapping in his ear about having tried to reach him at home first, Edward returned to eating maraschino cherries off Bella's body.

Lauren bitched about Edward's inability to understand women as he sucked on Bella's breasts.

"What if I was Lauren," Bella suddenly whispered.

And Edward ceased all movements.

Looking her in the eye, he frowned, half listening to Lauren's rant about the sorry excuses for men available in town – that Edward was just gonna have to do. But she had a list of demands for him first.

"You're not," he muttered.

_"What?"_ Lau asked.

"Jesus—Nothing." Now Edward was impatient. "Lauren, I'll have to call you back." Ending the call, he tossed the phone somewhere to the side, then focused solely on Bella. "Why did you say that?"

Bella turned shy and uncomfortable, but she said what she wanted to say. "You seem to treat me better than you treat Lauren. Why is that?"

Edward didn't answer.

"I really have no business getting into this . . ." She hesitated, then went on with, "What if I was your wife and you were screwing someone on the side _while_ I was on the phone with you?"

Still, no answer from Edward.

His heart pounded and his gut twisted, and it was all because of the image Bella just painted.

It made him sick.

Treating Bella that way . . . ?

_Christ_.

Furious, torn, confused, and wound-up, he pulled out of Bella, got off the bed, and disposed of the condom. He pulled on his pants in haste, forgoing the belt, and put on his t-shirt before muttering, "Need a smoke," and walked out.

Bella blew out a heavy breath and stared up at the ceiling, struggling not to burst into tears.

_You should've just kept your mouth shut, you fucking idiot._

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	29. No dice, Lau

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Spending a whole week living with Edward as if they were a couple had screwed things up for Bella – royally. Whereas she was nowhere ready to start a relationship with _anybody_, she couldn't deny her heart's desire to remain in that little bubble of sunshine they'd created.

Edward could be funny; he didn't judge her, and he was actually pretty sweet. Oh, he was all man, all right, and they weren't always on the same wavelength, but the two genders were different for a reason – Bella supposed, anyway. Though, despite all their differences, they seemed to be good together, and _that_ was a dangerous path to walk down.

Every couple was compatible in the beginning, right? Well, many were. Not so many lasted. Finding a man didn't take much effort; it was about making it last, it was about nurturing the relationship like it was a baby, it was about making the bond between two people strengthen with the years that passed.

Which was all easy in theory.

In reality, she had probably scared off Edward because she hadn't seen him for four days. He'd taken off shortly after Bella had put her foot in her mouth, and now she was trying to get over it. All of it. Two more months in hiding, and then she'd be on the first flight to Virginia.

_Maybe I should change my number, too._

Bella didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that Edward sent texts to her. They were insignificant but came like clockwork every morning, midday, and evening. Small anecdotes about work, the weather . . . texts that didn't come with question marks or a need to reply. And Bella sensed the significance lay in the thin thread of contact.

She didn't know _why_ he was texting her.

He didn't call, he didn't drive by, and Bella didn't respond to the messages.

She thought about it, but on the sixth day she got sick, so she prioritized a day in bed.

Nausea plagued her throughout the day, and she found she couldn't stomach any food; she could barely even stand the smell of it.

In the middle of her pity party, she tried not ache for Edward's company.

And after another few hours of feeling off, she was trying not to think about the fact that her period was late.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God._

_#_

Edward paced his living room floor and tugged at his hair, every now and then checking the time.

Lau was due any moment now.

It'd been ten days since he left Bella's motel. Ten days of doing some serious thinking. He showed her he wasn't just leaving her in the dust by sending little texts every day, but he knew if he saw her, he'd change his mind. He would chicken out and beg her to stay with him in the safe haven of that cheap motel. He'd never be able to man up if he constantly could rely on Bella's comfort or simply her presence.

The front door slammed. "You home, Edward?"

For three seconds, Edward had his eyes closed and he was taking a deep, calming breath.

_What do I have to lose besides the misery I have here at home?_

"Living room," he croaked.

His hands felt clammy and he wouldn't be surprised if he'd had an anxiety attack soon, but the determination lingered, thank God. He was still resolved and decided.

Taking a seat in his ratty BarcaLounger, he waited for his wife who soon joined him.

"You're not gonna ask me how my trip was?" Lauren huffed and sat down on the sofa. "Always the nice guy, Edward."

Edward gritted his teeth and swallowed the multitude of profanities on his tongue.

"All right, I suppose there's no reason to ease into this." Lauren crossed one leg over the other and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her purse. "This is a list of demands I want you to fulfill if you want me to keep your sorry ass."

Curious and mildly amused, Edward reached forward and accepted the list, only to huff a laugh at the first demand. _A fuckin' baby_. When was Lau gonna get it? Edward was _never_ gonna have kids. Fuck that. Children wrecked people.

The rest of the demands were just as insane. Edward wouldn't be allowed to go out after work until Lauren could trust him again, she was gonna go through his phone on a daily basis, his Grove app was to be removed, they were to eat lunch together every day . . .

"So . . . ?" Lauren prompted.

Edward shook his head and put the paper on the coffee table. "No dice, Lau." He took a breath. "We're getting divorced."

He exhaled.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	30. Hi

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

"Has he been here?" Carlisle muttered and stepped outside.

Bella leaned against the doorframe and looked down at her bare feet.

"Never mind." Carlisle's voice was bitter. "You're good for another two weeks now." He'd just dropped off money for her room. "But if Edward's gonna keep showing up, perhaps he should pay for your services."

Bella looked up and offered nothing but a flat, emotionless expression.

_Fuck you, Carlisle._

Carlisle smirked and adjusted his tie.

How he could wear a suit in this heat . . .

"Ah, well. I better get ready for my date," he said lightly, being a great actor. He did have a date, and Emily Young in Marketing was a beautiful woman, but she was no Bella. Unbeknownst to her, it was killing him to get divorced. He still loved Bella so much, but the man had his pride. "I think you met her at last year's Christmas party," he went on with that smirk. "Emily? Tall, thin, gorgeous?"

"Good for you," Bella said dryly.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes; he wanted Bella to hurt as much as he did. "I think so, too." He nodded. "At least I won't have to worry about hidden stashes of candy in the house, right?" He let out a laugh.

Okay, that fucking stung. "Right." She forced a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I should take my pills."

That earned her a raised brow. "Pills?"

And it was Bella's turn to smile. "Oh, you know, just my prenatals – some vitamins and supplements."

"You—" Carlisle nearly choked. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She'd taken a home pregnancy test a few days ago, and yesterday Leah Black, a woman whose kids Bella used to watch sometimes, had been kind enough to drive her to a doctor the next town over.

If there was one thing Carlisle could never give her, it was a child – something that pissed him off more than her. Having children had always been a pipe dream for Bella, something she never really thought about. Before Carlisle, she didn't even believe she'd ever find a man who'd be more than just an awkward hookup, and once she got married . . . well, Carlisle couldn't have children. He wasn't forced to take a year off between high school and college for nothing. He'd had testicular cancer, and every annual checkup came with the same news: infertile. Now, to Bella, the fact that he was cancer-free was a victory, but nothing satisfied Carlisle, it seemed. And the one time Bella had uttered the word adoption, he'd flown off the handle. The Cullens didn't fucking adopt, he'd spat out, and it'd been one of the very few times he actually cursed.

"Edward knocked you up," Carlisle stated, seething.

"Uh-huh." Bella was both elated and resigned. She remembered that Edward refused to have kids with Lauren, so she was fully prepared to go through this alone. But now that she'd gotten it confirmed by a doctor, she was still gonna contact Edward and give him the truth. What happened after that, she didn't know.

Carlisle nodded curtly, spat out, "I'll see if I can pull some strings to have this divorce finalized quicker," and then he started toward his Mercedes. When he opened the door to his car, he lifted his head and added, "I was being the bigger person, trying not to show I gave a crap about Edward, but now? Who knows? His job might be in danger."

_Well, shit_, Bella thought.

_#_

Biting on her thumbnail, Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Edward's number on her phone.

For a few hours now, she'd been summoning the courage to call him.

But as she was about to make the call, there was a knock on her door.

_"Bella? It's me."_ That was Edward's voice.

Drawing a shaky breath, she walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hi," she said nervously, blocking the doorway.

Edward took a step closer and smiled tentatively. "Hey." His fingers itched to touch her. "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah. Of course." She opened the door wide and was surprised when she noticed the two large duffle bags he came with, which he set down on the floor next to Bella's four boxes of personal belongings.

She was even more surprised when she saw the hand-shaped reddened bruise on his cheek. "What—"

Edward chuckled wryly and slumped down in the chair by the window. "I told Lauren we were getting a divorce."

"Oh," Bella breathed out as her eyes grew large.

She stood stock-still as Edward suddenly got up again and walked toward her, his expression now serious and more than a little anxious.

"You're not Lauren, Bella." He came to a stand in front of her and lifted her chin. "I'm sorry I basically hightailed it out of here the other night, but what you said – it kinda freaked me out. It also woke me up." He paused to phrase his words, and Bella could tell he was nervous. "I've treated her like shit because I resent her. And I'm pretty sure she's been a bitch to me for the same reason. I mean . . ." He blew out a breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't think we've been happy for at least ten years."

Bella made a squeaky sound. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're you – you're different," he admitted. "Because I think I love you."

"No!" She shook her head furiously and backed away, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't. You can't love me, Edward. We're just clinging to each other because our lives suck. We . . ." It was Bella who had to take a calming breath now. "I need to know I can live on my own," she whispered. "I'm not ready to—to . . ."

"Hey, neither am I, Bella." He bent down to her level and grasped her shoulders. "I spent the past week and a half reevaluating my whole fucking life. I realize there's shit I gotta get through on my own before I even think about . . . you know. And it will take time." He smiled hesitantly. "But that doesn't mean I don't have my sights set on Virginia. If that's okay with you, of course. I'm talking down the road, uh, I mean, if you can see yourself with . . ." _Me_. With _me_, he wanted to say, beg, plead, but he was already putting so much of himself out there that it was scaring him to finish the sentence.

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered and averted her eyes. "It's not about whether or not I can see myself with you; I _can_, but . . ." A sad smile graced her lips when she faced him again. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

Edward froze.

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	31. I'll chase you

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

Walking out on Lauren had been easy. There had been screaming and shouting, but Edward had taken it all, knowing that it was coming to a much-needed end. And he finally understood how Bella could walk away from a house, money, and security. Because being free was worth so much more.

He was scared to death to face an uncertain future, nothing but two bags of belongings and his truck with him, but he needed it. Now – before his heart stopped, too. After all, up until recently, his thumping heart had been the only sign of life when it came to Edward Cullen.

Laying it all out there for Bella had only made him more vulnerable; he had a lot to lose around that woman, but the second she said, "I'm pregnant," Edward was pretty fucking sure she took care of his heart – as in, made it stop beating.

_So, I'm dead now, huh?_

Pregnant. No, she couldn't be. Pregnancies resulted in miscarriages, and miscarriages led to the end of all things good. A miscarriage killed more than a fetus.

And Edward couldn't risk losing what he had with Bella.

Not for anything.

"I know this isn't what you want," Bella was saying, and to Edward, it sounded like they were underwater. He blinked and tried to focus, but it was close to impossible. "I won't blame you for not sticking around." She grasped his hands. "I'm honest, Edward. I'm prepared to raise this child on my own."

"If it survives," he rasped, breaking away from her. Part of him wanted to flee and push this responsibility onto Carlisle, but Edward knew very well just how sick he had been before college. And this town was too tiny for news not to travel. In other words, Edward knew it was his child.

Some way, somehow, he managed to croak out an explanation of his behavior – the miscarriages Lauren had had and how they'd destroyed what little good they'd had left at that point.

Feeling his knees give out, he collapsed down on to the bed and threw an arm over his face. His body felt like lead on the mattress.

He could see two futures, one of which made him long and yearn, and another that looked bleak and completely ruined.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Bella said softly and sat down next to him.

He didn't want her apologies. He wanted _her_. Without resentment and hatred.

He needed to sort out his life – that was a given – and it had to be done on his own. But now? Bella was pregnant, for fuck's sake. He had to step up, of course. As much as he loathed to, he had to risk everything and follow through.

_I'm still a fucking coward._

Putting a miserable existence on the line was nothing. His marriage with Lau had turned into just that: nothing. But to risk what he had with Bella? That was what took balls.

Was he strong enough?

"Tell me what you're thinking," she whispered pleadingly. "I need to know where you stand, honey."

Edward swallowed thickly and blindly searched out her hand. "I-I wish I knew, too. I wish I was strong from the get-go to be there for you." 'Cause it couldn't be easy for Bella, either. "I'm so fucking weak." He chuckled darkly, hating himself. The young woman next to him wasn't supposed to comfort him; it should be the other way around. "I'm not goin' anywhere, trust me on that, but I don't know what to _do_."

"And you think I know?" Bella laughed shakily. "I really don't. But . . ." She hesitated long enough for Edward to remove the arm covering his face and peer up at her. Her beauty always made him stare a beat too long. "Even though we need to be careful about us, um," she made a face, "as a couple, we can still lean on each other, right?" She bit down on her lip. "We could support each other, work toward something . . . I don't know." She let out a frustrated breath. "What I mean is, just because we won't throw ourselves into a relationship doesn't mean we have to avoid each other."

"I'll chase you," he murmured.

Bella smiled softly, pleased with his answer but still overwhelmed by everything that had happened today. "So, you're really getting a divorce?"

"Oh yeah." Edward snorted. "Now that I've made up my mind, I can't fucking wait to get out of this hellhole." He brought their clasped hands to his face and kissed her knuckles. "I'll follow you once I'm done here."

It was another silent agreement of theirs; Bella would continue on as planned, getting out of Kansas as soon as she could. And Edward would be right behind her a couple months later.

Perhaps it was implied because they really did need time on their own to sort things out, think things through, and make plans for the future.

"Once you're settled, I'll fly out when you've got doctor appointments and stuff." He spoke casually, giving Bella hope that they stood a chance. "I need to find a new job, too." A frown marred his features at the thought of not being able to support Bella, or at the very least his own child. His breathing hitched at that last word – _child_. That was some crazy shit; he was gonna be a father. _Maybe_, his cynical side added.

"We'll work it out." Bella squeezed his hand. "Where are you gonna live, by the way? At your house?"

"Christ, no."

Edward couldn't even fathom the idea of it. He and Lauren had been so hateful toward each other earlier today; it was unthinkable to consider spending more time around her unless it was necessary. Like Bella, he was now desperate for a quick escape. He'd let Lauren get the house, whatever she wanted, except for his truck, and that was that. And it wasn't like Lauren was going to fight him in the divorce. She'd already spat out she couldn't wait to get rid of him, which he knew was the truth. He assumed the only reason she'd be prepared to take him back after his infidelity was because Edward wasn't the only one scared to face an unknown future. Sometimes misery was easy.

"Who knows – I might take over this room when you leave." He grinned and pulled Bella close, resting his head on her thigh. "Fuck, this has been a long day." With a sigh, he turned his head and nuzzled her stomach.

"We have time to let things settle, though." She weaved her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I have a few weeks before I leave, and we could use that time to hammer out the details."

"Sounds good to me." Edward sounded sleepy but content. "I really want this, Bella. I wish I'd figured it out a lot sooner—"

"Stop." She tugged on his ear. "You were with Lauren for what, fifteen years?" He nodded. "Yeah, well, changing your life after that long doesn't happen overnight. At this point, we should just focus on leaving our pasts behind and dealing with our immediate future. We'll take the rest when it comes." She paused. "I see a whole lot of talking coming our way."

Still facing Bella's stomach, breathing her in, Edward hummed and murmured, "I think I'll live, baby." Another difference between Lauren and Bella was that with Bella he actually _talked_. With Lauren it had been more about shouting and surrendering. Talking to Bella resulted in agreements and compromises and solutions. That's what he wanted. "Do I have to resist you, though?" He hoped not, and not because he liked to get his dick wet, but because he desired Bella something fierce. "Keeping my hands off of you is gonna be impossible." To prove his point, he rose up and pushed Bella down, pinning her body to the mattress.

"Well, if it's impossible . . ." Bella giggled.

A new sense of possessiveness came over him, but he realized it was more about protectiveness than anything. Now that he had a claim, he felt so protective. And not only of Bella, but . . .

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and looked down between them, at her stomach, and repeated the word pregnant over and over in his head. His gut tightened. Bella and Edward were possibly going to have a child, and while fear was still the dominant feeling, a small surge of want seeped in and settled around his heart.

"Definitely impossible," he finally whispered and covered her mouth with his.

They shed their clothes quickly, both eager to be with each other again after their ten days apart.

"Wait," Bella said as Edward pushed her toward the middle of the bed, "I haven't shaved my legs today."

"Like I give a fuck." Edward leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, having missed the shit out of Bella's breasts. "Sweet fuckin' reunion."

Bella chuckled and pushed him away, because he wasn't the only one who had missed something specific about the other.

Placing her hands on his hips, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Then, as she looked up at his face, she removed his hand from his cock and replaced it with her mouth. It was an impulse move, but with his musky scent and flavor hitting her tastebuds, she could only moan and want more.

Edward only groaned out an, "Oh, _fuck_." Other than that, he was speechless. Her hot and wet mouth engulfed him, her tongue swirled around his rock-hard length, and her teeth scraped along his smooth skin. It felt more amazing than words could describe.

Wanting more, Edward gently pulled Bella away from his glistening cock and pushed her down against the mattress again. The kissing was back in full force, tongues mingling, lips locking.

"This body," he moaned as he ravished her. "Don't ever fucking change it, love." He was going to make sure he'd get the chance to worship it – and her. Over and over again. "So damn good." He slid his cock between the wet lips of Bella's pussy, no longer worrying about protection.

Bella cried out and dug her head back into the pillows when the head of Edward's dick hit her clit. Pleasure exploded in her body like half an orgasm. Maybe it was, but, regardless, it made her needier, not satisfied. She clawed at his back, urging him closer.

Edward stole one final kiss before he positioned himself and drove his thick cock inside of her in one smooth thrust. "_Christ_."

With a hoarse cry, Bella accepted all of him and clenched down. She took it all – his rough kisses, his forceful thrusts, his greedy hands.

She fucking loved his aggressiveness.

"More – God, yes!" Burning with urgency, she gave as good as she got. She met his hard and deep thrusts, dug her fingernails into his skin, and kissed him breathless. With each moan of ecstasy, she spurred him on, and he began to pound into her. "Oh, Edward!"

"Fuck, yeah." His neck strained, his shoulders tensed, and his teeth were clenched. "This is it, baby." He rested his forehead to hers and stared deep into her eyes. "No turning back. It's us. We'll make it, all right?"

Bella held her breath and nodded quickly. "Us." The word left her in a shallow exhale.

Heat flared up inside her; there was barely any warning. The orgasm took her by surprise, searing through her and drowning her in a sea of euphoria. She pulsed around him, thrashed under him, and screamed into his neck. Everywhere he touched her, she awakened and became sensitive and hyperaware.

Seeing Bella come so hard caused Edward to let go of the last of his control. Around her, he didn't feel the need to watch himself.

He was done for. Hook, line, and sinker. Unleashing his possessiveness on the young woman he was falling hard for, he gripped her tightly and hammered into her as his own climax began tingling down his spine. His balls tightened with each slap of their bodies colliding, and the ecstasy soon took over completely.

"God_damn_," he gasped and collapsed on top of Bella. Shudders rocked through him, and breathing was no easy feat. It felt like he'd run a marathon.

He kissed her neck, still breathing heavily, and gave her a solid squeeze.

She responded by kissing his shoulder and running her fingernails up and down his back, causing him to shudder again.

"I don't want to leave this position," he muttered.

Bella chuckled breathlessly. "Don't worry. I'm a willing captive."

* * *

_Fanfiction written by AnotherPen, beta'd by InFlight75, pre-read by LAchick85 – we usually go by other names in the fandom. _


	32. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own these characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Stephenie Meyer._

_Thank you for reading, reccing, and following. It's been a trip :)_

* * *

_**Break in the Clouds**_

_Epilogue_

_4 years later_

Only fairy tales came with fairy-tale endings, but that didn't mean Edward and Bella weren't enjoying theirs.

Then again, this was hardly the end.

Like every other couple in the world, they fought and got mad at each other. Sometimes they even made the mistake of going to bed angry. But that didn't take away the fact that they stayed together and paid attention to the relationship they wanted to last for life. They loved each other, shared the same dreams, and worked hard to make them come true.

During Bella's pregnancy, they'd focused on leaving Kansas behind; they voiced their fears about having a child, embarking on a new life, and making sure to balance everything.

Both Edward and Bella had needed to find their independence before they could be ready for more. And the day did come. Once Edward's divorce was final, he was on the first flight to Virginia, where he moved into the B&B's staff house since Bella's aunt had offered him a job as a handyman on the property.

It was, oddly, a job he enjoyed a lot, and he still held that position to this day.

Meanwhile, Bella took on two jobs and moved into a studio apartment not far from the bed and breakfast. As a part-time receptionist at the B&B, she saw Edward daily, and they often ended up at her place for dinner in the evenings. Their desire never faded, and a few months later, when Bella was showing and Edward couldn't sleep properly not knowing Bella and the baby were okay, he packed his shit and moved into her apartment. It was also around the same time Bella realized subbing as an art teacher wasn't as fun as working at the B&B.

When baby Julia was born, Edward and Bella didn't move out of their tiny apartment until the they could afford the down payment on a small house.

They still lived there.

Well, not at this very moment, because they were somewhere in the Appalachians in West Virginia, and this was the first time they'd brought their bubbly daughter with them.

A couple times every year, Edward and Bella took a few days off to hike along the Appalachian Trail, which made them "section hikers." Bit by bit, they took on the over two-thousand-mile-long trail, then headed home, only to return where they'd left off a few months later or the following season, depending on the weather.

The first handful of times they'd gone hiking together, Bella had been skittish and always wondering what other hikers thought about her up in the mountains. But after witnessing how Edward's lust-filled eyes always drank her in, she began to relax and think about the only man's thoughts she really cared about.

Her weight issues didn't vanish just because she found a man she was happy with, but Edward did help her cope better. Yeah, she still struggled, and she still yo-yo'ed between sizes twelve and sixteen, but she had Edward who supported her and loved her regardless of her size.

Since Edward's parents remained back in Kansas, gossip sometimes reached them, and those seemed to be the days Bella got grumpy and indulged in too much fast food and snacks. Not that she cared about Carlisle remarrying, Lauren shacking up with someone much younger than she, or hearing about Jasper, who'd apparently resurfaced in the town where his kids lived, but it was a time and place she preferred not to hear about as it reminded her of days where she was too fucking weak for her own liking.

Edward helped her find focus those days, too. He told her patiently that she should stop being PMS-y and think about what she had now instead.

No problem there, because Bella really enjoyed life nowadays.

And it got extra good whenever they found time to explore the wilderness together, especially now when Julia was old enough to tag along.

Looking over her shoulder, Bella grinned at the sight of Edward helping their baby girl roll out her sleeping bag in the tent. Julia, who looked a lot like Bella, wore a huge grin, cheeks rosy from exertion, and pointed out to Daddy that the spot between him and Mommy was hers.

"Isn't it always?" Edward chuckled in response and unlatched the thin rope between them. With a daredevil like Julia, Edward and Bella never let her out of their sight, and there was always a rope attached between Edward's belt and a chain link in Julia's spring jacket. "All right, time for bed, sunshine. Gimme a kiss."

Julia giggled and popped a kiss on Edward's mouth, and then she was fast to run out of the tent and into Bella's waiting arms. "Night, Mommy!"

"Goodnight, sweetie." Bella smiled and watched as Julia ran the five or so feet back into the tent again. "Daddy and I will be out here, okay?"

"I _know_." The three-year-old liked to think she was a lot older than she really was. "You already tolded me." That said, she put in the earbuds to Edward's iPod so she could listen to her favorite music and fall asleep.

Edward joined Bella by the campfire once he'd secured the rope to one of the heavy backpacks. That oughta make sure Julia didn't wander off.

"I'm beat." He huffed a breath and sat down behind Bella, gathering her close between his legs. "I'm glad we could bring her this year, though." He snaked his arms around Bella's middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. "She seems to love it."

That was an understatement. "And now you don't have to pretend you don't miss her when we're gone," Bella teased. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but it was at least half-true. Whenever Edward and Bella went out on their own, he was always trying to come off as the strong, macho man, as opposed to the sweetheart daddy he'd become the day Julia was born.

He called her "sunshine," because though the skies were still cloudy at times, his two girls made everything better.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured, and she could feel his smile against her neck. "You think we'll make it to Pennsylvania before we gotta go home?" He played absentmindedly with Bella's engagement ring, a symbol of their solid relationship.

They weren't gonna get married; it wasn't an institution they believed in anymore. Instead they were happily engaged and planned to be so for the rest of their lives. And hey, Bella was still a Cullen.

It had been a very mutual decision, as well as the engagement ring – or maybe promise ring was more accurate. And when it'd been decided, Edward hadn't wasted any time going and buying each of them a ring.

"Considering Julia's got endless energy, I think there's a good chance we'll make it." Bella sighed in contentment and leaned back against Edward's chest. "Damn, I could just fall asleep right here."

"No way, love," he growled playfully against her cheek. "As soon as Julia's snoring, there's a tree over there, and I could just . . ." He lowered his voice, "hold you up against it and fuck you stupid."

Well, Bella wasn't gonna say no to _that_.

**The End**

* * *

_Written by CaraNo, beta'd by HollettLA, pre-read by Kitty Vuitton. _


End file.
